That Precious Link
by nautika
Summary: An unexpected incident changes Elrond's life. Can he and his family adapt?
1. Unexpected Patient

Title: That Precious Link 

By nautika

Summary: An unexpected incident changes Elrond's life. Can he and his family adapt?

Disclaimer: Love them, but don't own them, wouldn't know what to do with them if I had them. Definitely not making money from them. 

Author's notes: I consider all of my stories AU. This, for example, does not include Aragorn's mother. Constructive, not destructive, review appreciated. Please let me know if you like it! It's my first attempt at a longer fiction and I worked on it for a long time. Thanks to Kellen and Mackie for their input when I was trying to get this story outlined, to Celebwen for beta-ing the latter chapters and to DeepBlueSomething who provided the title when I couldnt think of one.

Adar/Ada Father/informal for Father  
Dan & Ro nicknames for Elladan & Elrohir  
Ion nin my son  
I use both Gandalf and Mithrandir for the Gray Wizard.  
Some additional translations may be between / and /  
I am not a physician or any type of medical expert, so please do not try these things at home!

**That Precious Link, Chapter 1, Unexpected Patient**

The young man struggled through the darkened woods. The trees bent to the will of the great gusts of wind, but he took no notice. His entire being focused on staying in motion. He was moving totally on instinct, not consciously aware of his destination. He only sensed that to stop would mean his death.

xxx

Two elves soundlessly patrolled the border of Rivendell. They had counterparts scattered along all parts of the border. There had been no unrest of late, but it did not pay to lower one's guard. The keen eyes and ears of the warriors were attuned to every sound and movement. Dawn was approaching and soon they would return to their homes to breakfast with their families. Except for the weather, which had little effect on elves, it had been an uneventful patrol. Still, they were as alert as they had been when their shift began. Their replacements had just arrived when they heard movement in the woods. Someone was coming down the path. The clumsy footfalls and loud breathing assured them it was not an elf.

Exchanging looks, they stepped forward to investigate and were stunned by what they saw.

xxx

Elrond of Rivendell was strolling through his garden, occasionally stopping to touch a plant or to lower his head and inhale the scent of a petal. Elrond enjoyed this time of day. It was a time of serenity and contemplation for him. His many duties filled his days and evenings. He was Lord of a realm and that alone carried much responsibility. Reviewing legal situations, meeting with councils and visiting schools were only a small part of his routine. He was also a healer, probably the best in Middle Earth. He gathered and preserved a variety of medicinal herbs, growing many in his own garden. The elf lord examined and treated his patients, worked in his lab and read through his vast medical library to insure he was giving them the full extent of his medical knowledge. Many of the books were thorough journals he had compiled himself over the centuries. Diseases and other conditions were meticulously documented with notes and sketches. Elves did not fall prey to illness, but there were always injuries and poisonings enough to keep the lord and healer busy.

Men came to him as well as elves, for Elrond was only half elven and the realm he ruled was the most open to other beings. Not only had his twin brother chosen a mortal life, but his youngest son, Estel, was of the race of men, adopted by Elrond when he was a child. That was the other role in his life…being a father. Lord Elrond cherished all his duties, but the one of father was his favorite, though it could not always come first. He was continuing to train all three of his sons in the healing arts. It allowed him to spend time with them and comforted him that they could care for themselves and their companions when they were beyond his reach. Estel, of course, could not touch the minds or spirits of his patients to aid in their care, but he had the promise of being a great healer of men someday. Elrond privately believed the twins could rival his own ability were they ever to give up their time as warriors and focus on healing. It was not meant for an elf to excel at both and as long as the twins lived in both worlds, their healing ability would be lessened by their warrior ways. But all his sons loved taking up sword and bow to defend that which they treasured and he would not have them change. Some day, Estel, for once benefiting from not being an elf, would be great in healing and in battle.

Thinking of his youngest in battle saddened the elf lord and he mentally shook himself. During this part of his morning, he focused on positive things, such as the beauty surrounding him. It was a method he used to maintain his calm throughout the day.

Doors slammed, chairs scraped and Elrond chuckled softly. The twins were up and at the breakfast table, engaging in another of their endless debates. Sometime it seemed as though Estel was older than his twin brothers, even though he'd lived only a couple of decades and the twins had lived for centuries. Of course, that was never the case when he and his brothers were together. Still smiling, Elrond went to join Elladan and Elrohir for the first meal of the day.

Unfortunately, they would not get to eat it.

xxx

Elrond had barely taken his place at the table when there was a disturbance at the door. The elf serving the meal made as if to answer the door as someone knocked forcefully on it, but Elrond halted him with a motion of his hand as he pushed back from the table. The twins stood and followed their father to the entryway. The elf lord opened the door and motioned those outside to enter. As the first of their guests crossed the threshold, Elrond saw he was carefully holding a body in his arms. Elrond's skills as a healer were often in demand and his home was always open. He gestured to Elladan to relieve the first warrior of his burden and immediately turned to the second warrior to obtain any information that might be helpful before examining the patient. Before he could begin his questioning, however, Elladan interrupted. "Adar!"

The healer quickly turned toward his eldest. In his arms, Elladan held the inert body of his human brother. Estel's head dropped limply back, his left arm dangled awkwardly, he was perspiring heavily and his skin was flushed. Elrond took his youngest in his arms and moved swiftly up the stairs to his room. Those left behind stared after him only a moment before springing into action. Elladan thanked the warriors and gathered what information he could from them; Elrohir went to the medicine closet to gather bandages, athelas and other herbs. He had seen no sign of blood, but where his younger brother was concerned, bandages were usually needed. The servant, accustomed to many illnesses and injuries from the youngest of the household, began heating water.

xxx

Elrond gently placed his youngest on his bed and began to remove his garments. Dirt and grime covered both his clothes and body, increasing the risk of infection. Elrond stopped long enough in his task to brush the hair from the human's face. Even unconscious, the human's face bore signs of great distress. Elrond turned back to his task. The sooner he could locate and care for his son's injuries, the sooner that look would be gone from his features.

Elrohir entered the room quietly, placed the herbs and bandages on a bedside table and began aiding his father. The two had no need for words. They had performed this duty many times for Estel and for the countless number of other patients they had treated over the centuries. Their movements were gentle and sure.

Elladan had finished speaking with the warriors, learning only that Estel had lost consciousness as soon as they had seen him. He had arrived on foot, other warriors were being sent out to look for his horse. They would carefully retrace his steps and report back to Elladan when they returned. After thanking the elves and releasing them to return to their families, Elladan accepted the heated water and some clean cloths from the servant and climbed the stairs. At the door to his human brother's room he paused a moment to observe his family. His father and twin wore somber expressions and as they finished unclothing the young man, Elladan's focus moved to the form on the bed. "He's too still. Estel hates being still."

"Elladan?" Elrond's voice spurred him back into motion. He hurried to Elrond's side and poured a portion of the warm water into the bedside basin. The elf lord accepted a cloth from his eldest and dipping it into the water, began to wash his youngest, gently moving the dampened cloth across his face and down to his neck.

Elladan moved to the other side of the bed to fill a small dish with water. His twin selected a few leaves of athelas and dropped them into the dish. The smell of the medicinal herb permeated the room.

The combination of the scent and of his father's gentle ministrations soothed the distress from Estel's face. Elladan silently sighed in relief and turned to light a fire in the fireplace. Elves rarely suffered from the cold, but his human brother did and he had been out in the wind for Valar knew how long. Elladan lit the flame and moved to the chest where his brother stored his nightwear; smiling as he thought of the time they had removed all his clothes to treat him, and had not thought to re-dress him. The human had not been pleased!

"Adar?" Elrohir's voice was questioning, but his twin also heard a trace of fear and quickly moved toward Estel's bed.

xxx

"Estel!" Elrond placed his right hand on his son's forehead and slipped into deep concentration. The twins watched in silent support, barely breathing. They knew their father was not easily distracted when treating a patient, but fear of losing their brother ate at their hearts.

From the foot of the bed, Elladan watched as his youngest brother's breathing pattern began to match their father's. Elrohir's fingers were on Estel's wrist, monitoring his pulse. He relaxed slightly as the pulse evened out and became stronger. The twins' eyes met and they allowed themselves a small smile. Their father had done it again – why had they worried? As their eyes returned to the bed, Elladan frowned slightly. His brother seemed stable – why had their father not severed the connection between them? Elrohir, noticing his elder brother's expression, gently raised Estel's eyelids. The pupils responded properly. His skin, while still warm, was cooler than before; his pulse and breathing were almost normal.

Unfortunately, Elrond's was not. The elf lord's breathing was suddenly ragged and a fine sheen of perspiration covered his face, which had lost all color.

"Elladan!" Elrohir alerted his twin, who was closer to their father.

In one glance, the elder twin took in the sudden change in his father and moved to his side. His mouth near Elrond's ear, he spoke softly, "Ada, all is well. Return to us."

Seeing no change, Elladan placed one hand around his father's waist and the other under his elbow and spoke with an air of authority. "Ada, Elrond, return!"

Elrond's eyes flew wide, then rolled back into his head and with a great gasp, he fell into Elladan's arms.

A/N This chapter was reloaded to deal with spacing issues. nautika


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Since it is a week between postings, I'll try to include the last little bit from the previous chapter to refresh your memories. If you review, please let me know if you like it or find it annoying. nautika  
See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

_End of previous chapter:  
In one glance, the elder twin took in the sudden change in his father and moved to his side. His mouth near Elrond's ear, he spoke __softly, "Ada, all is well. Return to us." _

Seeing no change, Elladan placed one hand around his father's waist and the other under his elbow and spoke with an air of _authority. "Ada, Elrond, return!" _

Elrond's eyes flew wide, then rolled back into his head and with a great gasp, he fell into Elladan's arms.

Chapter 2 Unknown Maladies

The night was a long one for the twins. After Elrond's collapse, they moved him to the room next to Estel's, where their friend Legolas normally stayed when he visited. Elrohir returned to Estel's side, leaving his twin to care for their father. Elladan and Elrohir quickly felt their father's absence as responsibilities of diagnosing and treatment that were normally his shifted to them. They had been well trained by the elf lord, but caring for father and brother separately wearied them more than they liked to admit.

In addition to scratches and bruises, Ro found that Estel had a broken rib, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist, minor injuries for the human. Since he had not developed a cough, which would have indicated a disease of the lungs, and as there was no sign of a head injury, Ro concluded a poison must be affecting his brother. A thorough exam found no indication of even a small puncture wound, so the poison was likely ingested. Following a hasty consultation with Elladan, Ro mixed a potion that would cover the widest range of poisons. After pausing a moment to ask the aid of the Valar, Ro eased into the bed and pulled his still unconscious sibling to his chest. He tilted the human's head back slightly, placed a mug against his lips and poured a small amount of the potion into his mouth, watching carefully to see his brother did not choke. The human swallowed reflexively and Ro released a sigh of relief. He fought the impulse to rush the process, knowing if his brother lost the contents of his stomach, valuable time would be wasted while more potion was made and administered. Had his brother been nearer help when he became ill emptying his stomach of an ingested poison would have been a proper course of action, but by now it was doubtful that would do him any good. When the mug was emptied, Ro sagged with relief and decided to remain where he was. He hoped the human would draw comfort from his presence and he would be better able to monitor his condition. Having made the decision, he looked anxiously toward the room that held his father. Not knowing about his father was almost unbearable. He fervently hoped that knowing was not worse!

xxx

Elladan had no idea what had caused the elf lord's collapse. He sat in a chair by his father's bedside with his head in his hands, having done all he knew to do. The elder elf had not shown any signs of improvement, but his conditions had not worsened. His father had been in excellent health and this should not have happened. For a time Elladan considered the possibility that his human brother's affliction was contagious, but aside from the fact that neither of the twins felt ill, elves simply did not become sick as men did. Ro's final diagnosis regarding their brother confirmed the futility of Dan's train of thought. Poison could not be transmitted through the touch of minds. There were no symptoms. No fever, no sign of injury. After his hand had fallen from Estel's forehead, the healer's breathing had returned to normal. His pulse was strong and regular, his eyes responded as they should to light. Other than being unconscious and his eyes being closed, he appeared to be fine. Sitting thus, only listening to his father breathe, Elladan could almost pretend he was simply sleeping. Hours had past. Morning had turned to afternoon, afternoon to evening and evening to night. Now, with dawn approaching, feelings of fear and uselessness threatened to overwhelm him. Needing to move before he exploded, Elladan jumped to his feet with a dwarvish curse, accidentally tipping his chair. Before the curse had fully left his lips, the chair struck the floor.

"Ion nin?" The voice from the bed was weak but steady. As Elladan whirled around to the bed, Elrohir rushed into the room, already speaking.

"Brother, what is it? I heard something fall. Is he-?"

Ro fell silent in obedience to Elladan's raised hand and followed his brother's gaze to the bed. Their father's eyes were open. Two voices spoke as one. "Ada?"

xxx

"My sons . . . what has happened? . . . Estel!" Elrond struggled to sit up in bed, but Elladan's hands were on his shoulders, forcing him back against the pillows.

"Relax, Ada. Ro has been taking care of Estel."

Elrond looked anxiously to the younger twin, who had seated himself on the edge of the bed, one hand on his father's chest. Elrohir hastened to ease his weary father's mind. "He is improved. We believe he ingested some poison. I have been treating him with a wide-range tonic and although he has not yet awakened, he is responding well to it. His fever is dropping, his lungs are clear; his pulse is strong and steady. He has a sprained wrist and a broken rib; both have been bandaged. His shoulder was dislocated, but has been reset. What of you? How do you feel?"

Elrond's features changed from relief to confusion. He finally took in his surroundings. "I… Why am I in Legolas' bed?"

"You collapsed, Ada, you have been unconscious for several hours." Elladan saw no reason to tell his father exactly how long and frightening a time it had been just yet.

"What happened that such a thing would occur?"

"We do not know, Ada. You…lost yourself in contact with Estel. I had to call you back from it. Did you sense something from Estel that overwhelmed you? Perhaps a danger to him that Ro has not yet discovered?"

The elf lord's brow furrowed with concentration. "I cannot recall it. I must check him again to be sure." Again, Elrond made to move from the bed.

Pushing his father back to his pillow, Elladan's voice was firm. "No, you will not. We still do not know what caused this and I will not risk you again so soon. If you feel he needs the mind touch again, then I will do it. If the same thing happens to me then perhaps you will find the cause where we could not."

As Elrond weighed the risks to his eldest and youngest, his middle son placed a kiss to his forehead, exchanged a nod with Elladan and slipped from the room. Even if Estel was improved he did not want to leave him alone for long.

tbc


	3. Brotherly Nursemaids

Author's Notes: I owe some reviewers big apologies! I meant to change the Dans and Ros to Elladans and Elrohirs, but have not had time. It will be done eventually, but I have assumed a new responsibility in real life, so I can't promise exactly when Ro will become only Elrohir and Dan will become only Elladan. I hope it isn't too distracting.

An even larger apology for the shortness of this chapter. No one is more surprised than I am! I prefer longer chapters myself and was sure Chapter 2 was probably the shortest in this fiction. Wrong! This chapter is even shorter. To compensate, I will try to get Chapter 4 up ahead of schedule. I truly am sorry! nautika  
See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and Summary

_End of Previous Chapter_

_Again, Elrond made to move from the bed._

_Pushing his father back to his pillow, Elladan's voice was __firm. "No, you will not. We still do not know what caused this and __I will not risk you again so soon. If you feel he needs the mind __touch again, then I will do it. If the same thing happens to me __then perhaps you will find the cause where we could not."_

_As Elrond weighed the risks to his eldest and youngest, his middle __son placed a kiss to his forehead, exchanged a nod with Elladan and __slipped from the room. Even if Estel was improved he did not want __to leave him alone for long._

That Precious Link, Chapter 3, Brotherly Nursemaids

Warmth, blessed warmth. The crackling of a fire. The familiar smell of athelas. His body sank deeply into cushions and above him was soft covering. Snug. He felt snug. The human felt his body fully relax and a sigh of bliss escaped him. The sigh brought immediate response, the creak of a chair alerting him that he was not alone. A hand lightly touched his, hesitant, almost as though the owner feared the touch would break the moment. The human realized that he was near absolute and perfect contentment, but the annoying part of his mind that housed his curiosity demanded to be heard. Sometimes he wished to be rid of this particular trait, but he knew the wish was in vain. This need to know was too much a part of him. Another sigh, more resigned than blissful, escaped him and his eyelids fluttered as he tried to force them open.

"Estel?" The voice was so soft it might have been imagined, but the human recognized it's owner.

Still unable to force his eyes open, he contented himself with a small smile and a mumbled "Ro?"

"Welcome back, little brother." Estel heard the elf kneel by the bedside. His hand was firmly clasped now and raised to allow his fingers to touch his brother's cheek. As his mind cleared, Estel realized the cheek was damp. His heart tightened in fear and gave him the strength to open his eyes. His brother's face was near. The few tears on the elven face ended in the corners of the dark haired beings smile.

"What has happened? Is everyone well?" The faintness of his voice surprised the human. He sounded ill, but he did not remember being sick, only cold. So cold he felt he might never truly be warm again. Just the memory of it caused him to shiver. The shiver did not escape the watchful eyes of his elven brother. His hands released Estel's, easing it under the covers and tucking the quilts in tight around him. That accomplished, he placed the back of his hand on the human's forehead to feel for fever and inquired "Are you cold? Is there pain?"

As the young man paused to consider this, a similar voice came from the doorway in a whisper. "Ro? I thought I heard voices."

"He is awake. Stoke the fire, please? He is shivering."

Elladan moved swiftly across the room, his eyes fixed on his brothers, not the fireplace. From the bed, his brother released a familiar sigh – one of exasperation. "It was one shiver. I am not really cold. It was more the memory of a chill than a real chill." Hearing himself, Estel stopped speaking. His voice was stronger but what he had said sounded mixed-up even to him. He feared if he said any more they would be forcing some vile-tasting medicine down him when all he needed was more rest. He risked a glance at Ro and was relieved to see him shaking his head in the time-honored tradition of big brothers. His look indicated he remembered times when he had sounded just like this. It also reflected his brother's love and concern.

Estel grinned and both twins relaxed. "Now, how about freeing me from this cocoon?"

With a twin on each side of the bed, the quilts were soon loosened and the young man's arms were again on top of the covers. The human accepted an offer of water from Elladan, drank and returned the cup to his brother. Lying back again, he smiled and teased, "After all, how bad could it be if Ada isn't hovering?"

Ro threw Elladan a questioning look. Elladan's response was too soft for human ears, but his twin nodded slightly to show he understood that their father was sleeping. Estel was tiring and missed the exchange.

"Worry not, little brother, we will let Ada know of your lack of appreciation so he can begin preparing your lecture!"

No longer able to keep his eyes open, Estel smiled and went to sleep.

tbc


	4. A Father's Fury

Author's Notes: I believe I have finally replaced all the Dan and Ro nicknames with Elladan and Elrohir. The shorter chapters continue to be a problem, but I suppose eliminating nicknames and replacing them with longer proper names with help a little with that. : ) I hope you find something to enjoy in it, no matter what the length. Also, I reloaded Chapter 1 to fix the spacing problem. This is only my second multi-chapter fiction on ff . net so I am still learning. nautika  
See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

_From end of previous chapter:  
_

_Elrohir threw Elladan a questioning look. Elladan's response was too __soft for human ears, but his twin nodded slightly to show he __understood that their father was sleeping. Estel was tiring and _

_missed the exchange. _

_"Worry not, little brother, we will let Ada know of your lack of appreciation so he can begin preparing your lecture!" _

_No longer able to keep his eyes open, Estel smiled and went to sleep._

**That Precious Link, Chapter 4, A Father's Fury**

The elf lord was not happy with his two oldest sons. His voice was low, so as not to awaken his youngest, but his fury was not so restrained. Only centuries of lectures and the absolute faith in their father's love for them kept the twins from backing away from him.

"How dare you? How dare you drug me? Had I been the only one…ill…it might have been acceptable, but to do so when your brother is sick…." Here his voice dropped dangerously low and Elrohir repressed a shudder. "How. Dare. You?"

The Lord of Rivendell spun and walked away in an obvious attempt at control. His hands were clasped so tightly behind him that his ring bit into his skin. The twins had endangered their brother with ill-conceived pranks in the past, but they had quickly learned that he paid for their bad judgment. It had been a long time since Elrond had seriously questioned their actions like this. Wisely, the twins remained silent and frozen in place, not even risking a look at each other.

Again the elf lord spun, this time advancing on his sons, eyes blazing. "What were you thinking? What if he had worsened? What if -"

Elrond got no further. Elrohir heard his brother's intake of breath and rushed to interrupt before his brother and father both lost control. Elladan loved his family fiercely, but he was cursed with a quick temper.

"Ada, please!" Elrohir's pleading voice was pitched to be heard, but hopefully not loud enough to reach his sleeping brother's ears. "We were afraid! Try and understand. We thought we were losing you both!" Tears came to Elrohir's eyes, but did not overflow. "You were unconscious for over a day and we were as unable to diagnose you as we were Estel! With you, we were at more of a loss. At least we were able to determine his was some type of poison and give him a tonic. For you we could do nothing. Nothing! For all we know, you might drop again while we have this conversation!" Elrohir's voice broke. He really had not considered the possibility until he had said it. What if his father passed out again while Elrohir was arguing with him? Distraught, the twin turned and walked to the balcony to hide the tears that were now flowing freely.

Elrond closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his shoulders drooped. A lone tear slid down his cheek.

Elladan's anger evaporated and he moved forward to pull his father into his embrace. The elf lord allowed his head to rest on his eldest's shoulder for a few seconds while he gathered himself, then stepped away. Squeezing Elladan's arm to reassure him, Elrond moved to stand a step behind his middle son. He took a moment to watch Elrohir before he spoke, thinking that of all his children, Elrohir was the most gentle in spirit. Even had the elf lord been unquestionably well, this was the child that would punish himself most over this outburst. Again he closed his eyes in shame. How could he have spoken to them thus? How could he have forgotten the time and energy these two had expanded caring for him and Estel? He had not even asked them when they had last slept.

Elladan stood a few paces behind his twin and their father, burning with his own shame. Elrohir was tender-hearted and Elladan knew full well that he would never have spoken to their father in the way he had if he had not been in fear of what Elladan might say or do. He ached for the opportunity to acknowledge what his brother had done for him. But he knew he must wait and so he stood silently, offering a prayer to the Valar.

Drawing a steadying breath, Elrond reached out to put a hand on Elrohir's shoulder, but hesitated and allowed it to drop to his side. "Ion nin?"

Elrohir had been so absorbed by his emotions that he had been unaware of his father's presence. He was at a loss, unused to speaking to his father like he had, unused to any awkwardness between them. He did not want his father to worry about him. He wanted him to take care of himself, not Elrohir. He wanted him to be well! He had spoken the truth earlier. He was afraid. What if his father had another attack? They were no closer to finding the cause than when it had first happened. His father should not be thinking of Elrohir, he should be looking inside himself to see what had happened to him. Panic rose, Elrohir tried to force it back, but barely succeeded in finding his voice. "I should be with Estel in case he awakes." Brushing past his stunned parent, Elrohir made for the door only pausing only long enough to whisper, "Forgive me", before fleeing to his younger brother's room.

xxx

"He will be well, Ada. Please try not to worry."

"You should go to him, ion nin."

"Not yet. He needs time. Taking care of Estel will be good for him. What of you? Are you well?"

"As well as one can be who has just injured a child…no…two children. I am sorry, Elladan. I should not have spoken to you as I did."

"It is well, Ada. You are just worried about Estel. Elrohir and I understand that. It is just …well, I guess we have switched places.

We are usually the patients and you are healing us. We are unaccustomed to you being the one unconscious. Honestly, Ada, how do you stand it?"

This brought a chuckle from Elrond and he let go of some of his tension. He placed an arm around Elladan's shoulder and guided him toward the kitchen. "Let us see if we can arrange for Elrohir's favorites to be on tonight's menu, then we shall review what happened the night your brother was carried home."

Elladan smiled and nodded.

tbc


	5. Brotherly Support

_End of previous chapter of That Precious Link_

_"It is well, Ada. You are just worried about Estel. Elrohir and I_ _understand that. It is just …well, I guess we have witched places. __We are usually the patients and you are healing us. We are __unaccustomed to you being the one unconscious. Honestly, Ada, how __do you stand it?"_

_This brought a chuckle from Elrond and he let go of some of his __tension. He placed an arm around Elladan's shoulder and guided him __toward the kitchen. "Let us see if we can arrange for Elrohir's __favorites to be on tonight's menu, then we shall review what __happened the night your brother was carried home."_

_Elladan smiled and nodded._

That Precious Link, Chapter 5, Brotherly Support

He could hear a sound in his room, but it was neither his family speaking to him or Legolas singing. He really needed to wake up. He should not waste his time sleeping like this. He should be hunting with his brothers or visiting the Prince of Mirkwood. Estel slowly opened his eyes and tried to locate the sound that had awakened him. Ah, it was coming from his balcony. Turning his head slowly, he squinted against the light until his eyes became accustomed to it. When he was finally able to see the source of the sound, his mouthfell open in shock. One of his brothers was kneeling on the balcony, hands on his knees and his shoulders shaking. The sounds that had called him from sleep were his brother's sobs.

"Gwador?" /Brother/

The sobbing stopped abruptly. The elf froze. Obviously, he had not meant for his younger brother to hear him. When there was no answer to his query, Estel threw the covers back and gathered his strength to make his way across the room. One of his brothers was hurting and there was no way he was staying in bed!

"Stop." The voice was soft, almost too soft for a human to hear, but Estel had spent his life in Rivendell and was more attentive than most humans. At least now he knew which brother it was.

"Elrohir?"

"Do not get up. I could not bear to have you fall."

"Are father and Elladan well?" A nod from the elf was his only answer.

Estel carefully pushed himself upright in the bed and leaned against the headboard. He hurriedly did a review of his condition. His side was sore, but well bandaged, the same with his left wrist. He couldn't remember eating since … since he met with Mithrandir on the road and shared a meal with the wizard. He was weak.

"You think I am just going to lie here while you are over there in pain? You do know better." Then, softer, "Tell me."

The elf leaned back against the doorway, calmer, but with his back still to the room. He wiped the tears from his face. "Perhaps later."

"Let me help you, gwador nin" /my brother/

"I …cannot."

"Then come sit with me."

Slowly, the elf stood to his feet, wiped his face again and entered the room with his long dark hair partially covering his face. The human scooted closer to the right side of his bed and nodded to the vacant spot on pillow to his left. The elf halted and shook his head.

"Please, brother. Just sit by me. We need not talk unless you want to."

The elf took a deep breath and moved to the bed. Mindful of his brother's injuries, he seated himself slightly higher in the bed than it's present occupant, so he could place his arm around the human and draw the young man's head to his shoulder. With some measure of peace, he let his head rest on his younger brother's. Estel pulled the covers over them both and relaxed into his brother's embrace. Estel had learned patience as well as some healing skills from his adopted father. As long as his brother was within his reach, he could wait.

That was how Elladan found them sometime later. Elrohir's eyes were glazed over in sleep, but when Elladan's eyes met Estel's, the man's were searching and full of concern. Elladan smiled sadly and mouthed, "Later." before silently leaving the room and seeking his own bed.

tbc


	6. What have I done?

_End of previous chapter_

_"Please, brother. Just sit by me. We need not talk unless you want to."_

_The elf took a deep breath and moved to the bed. Mindful of his __brother's injuries, he seated himself slightly higher in the bed __than it's present occupant, so he could place his arm around the __human and draw the young man's head to his shoulder. With some __measure of peace, he let his head rest on his younger brother's. __Estel pulled the covers over them both and relaxed into his __brother's embrace. Estel had learned patience as well as some __healing skills from his adopted father. As long as his brother was __within his reach, he could wait._

_That was how Elladan found them sometime later. Elrohir's eyes were __glazed over in sleep, but when Elladan's eyes met Estel's, the man's __were searching and full of concern. Elladan smiled sadly and __mouthed, "Later." before silently leaving the room and seeking his __own bed._

Chapter 6 What have I done?

Awareness slowly returned, but as with any warrior, he gave no indication he was awake. He could not recall where he was and the information from his body only confused him more. He was evidently in a bed, but judging by the sounds from the balcony, it was not his own, for his balcony was not located to his left. More disturbing was the fact that he held someone in his arms. His head rested on that someone's and that person had an arm about his waist. It was not Elladan; he would have sensed that. Valar, what have I done? With the unbidden thought and against his best intentions, his body tensed. Now the head beneath his lifted it's face to his. Elrohir's heart moved to his throat and he opened his eyes.

"Estel!"

"Easy, brother, no need to yell." Understanding came to the human's eyes as his brother's face turned red and Estel's grin turned into a chuckle.

As the elf opened his mouth to respond, the door burst open and their father entered, followed closely by their brother. Judging from the latter's appearance; he had been sleeping as well. Both had an air of panic about them that quickly changed to confusion when they saw the youngest of the household grinning and noted the mischievous glint in his eye.

Normally, Elrond would have chastised Elrohir for frightening them as he had by shouting Estel's name, but the recent misunderstanding between them still weighed on the elf lord's heart. As for Elladan, he had not had time alone with his brother to apologize for his part in the episode and it took real effort to meet his twin's eyes.

As the silence lengthened, Estel realized that whatever had upset Elrohir involved both their father and brother. Immediately following that realization was one even more shocking. As far as he knew, this was the first time his father had been to see him since he had returned home. The two elves at the door watched the human's grin vanish and determination replace the mischief in his eyes.

Pushing himself away from Elrohir, Estel moved so he could see all three elves and demanded in a tone normally heard from the elf lord, "Tell me". As one, the other three occupants of the room sighed.

Elrond moved to the foot of the bed and smiled. "There will be plenty of time for talk later. Are you not hungry? I believe there is broth ready for you in the kitchen."

Before his father had finished speaking, Elladan had turned and started toward the stairs, grasping at his chance to escape this encounter. He would go after the broth and perhaps the worst would be over before he returned. But no…it would not be that way.

"Elladan! Come back here." Silence as the speaker waited for Elladan's return. Elladan simply stopped and held his breath, wincing as the speaker continued. "Now!" The elf re-entered the room, his expression a mixture of sheepishness and dread.

"Yes, Estel?"

"I would love some broth, as soon as the three of you tell me what is wrong. This is the third time I have heard later'. It is now later. Tell me." Concern for his loved ones renewed his strength, at least for a time.

Again, a united sigh from the elves.

Estel smiled at the three reassuringly. "I am not so ill that you need keep secrets from me. Please, I will only waste my strength with worry and imaginings. Is it not better I know the truth? I might be able to help."

Elrohir moved from the bed, his eyes on the balcony. His 'little' brother's hand suddenly grasped his arm. Gray eyes met brown. The gray eyes were fearful and questioning. Elrohir changed his destination from the balcony and seated himself on the bed. As the hand released his arm, he reached to clasp it with one of his own, bringing them to rest on his brother's chest. With his other, hand he brushed the hair from his Estel's face.

"We are behaving badly, little brother, worrying you like this. Let Dan fetch your broth and we will talk while you eat. I promise."

xxx

While Estel consumed his broth and lembas, the elves shared the telling of the story beginning when he stumbled into Rivendell. The only time the human had interrupted was when his father's collapse was first mentioned. He was quickly calmed by the elf lord and the story continued until they reached the time when those unfortunate words had been spoken and the elves become uncomfortable in each other's presence. None took up the story at that point and an uneasy silence fell.

The food had been refreshing, but the actual act of eating and hearing the tale of the past days all but drained the young man. His mind flew through what he had heard and seen: his staggering into the elven realm; Elrond's collapse; still not knowing the cause of it; the way the three avoided eye contact with each other. Questions arose that he did not have the strength to ask. What to do now? What was most important? Finally, only moments after the elves ceased speaking, Estel made his decision.

"You have given me much to consider, but it has wearied me. I think I will rest now. May Elrohir stay? Do you mind, gwador?"

Elrohir didn't hesitate. "Of course not, tithen gwador /little brother/. I'll stay as long as you like."

Elladan's heart sank. He would never begrudge his youngest brother anything, but this meant it would be that much longer before he could speak with his twin. He needed to make amends with Elrohir and he knew their father felt the same way. His face did not betray his feelings however as he leaned forward to kiss the human's brow before leaving to wait for his father beside the door.

Elrond placed a hand on Estel's forehead, checking for fever and trying to get a sense of how his son truly fared. It was not like the human to admit to being weary or to ask for someone to stay with him. Trying to keep the touch brief, he sought his son's spirit, but found nothing. Realizing that the twins would soon become aware of what he was doing and not wishing to upset them further, Elrond drew back his hand, smiled and kissed his youngest's head. The elf lord scolded himself for worrying. Elrohir would be here and he had taken excellent care of Estel thus far. On impulse, the father bestowed a quick kiss on his middle son's head and quickly left the room.

When Elrohir moved away, Estel was ready. Right hand gripping his brother's arm he pulled him back toward the bed and whispered "Not this time." Elrohir could no longer suppress his tears. Estel placed his left arm around his brother's neck and pulled the elf's face to his shoulder, holding him as he wept. In the hallway, an elf lord and his eldest son heard and thanked the Valar once again for bringing Estel to their family. Elrond pulled Elladan into an embrace before leading him noiselessly down the stairs.

xxx

After his tears were spent, Elrohir had given in to Estel's insistence that sharing his burden would make it easier to bear. Just hearing it spoken aloud had made the problem seem smaller. It was obvious his father and Elladan were as upset over the situation as he was. They just needed to talk. Estel asked Elrohir to call Elrond and Elladan back into the room. When they arrived, he paused only for a moment before beginning.

"Elrohir and I have been talking about a conversation the three of you had earlier. I am not sure I am the best person for him to speak to about this. Ada?"

The elf lord moved to the foot of the human's bed and eased down by the younger twin. "I am grateful your brother was able to confide in you, Estel. I regret it was necessary. Elrohir, I should not have said what I did to you and Elladan. You had been up day and night caring for Estel and for me. You most likely had little food or sleep during that time. In retrospect, I believe not being able to recall what had happened and not knowing the cause unsettled me more than I realized. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Ada. We thought we were losing you and when your condition improved, I chastised you. I am ashamed for the way I spoke to you."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Elrohir. It is not your way."

Elladan stood beside their father. "No, it is _my_ way. You would not have spoken to Ada that way if you had not known I was preparing to do worse. In trying to spare Ada's feelings, you caused yourself pain. It should not be your burden, gwador. As always, it is my temper that hurts us all. I am sorry."

The human decided it was time to change the atmosphere. "Well, that settles it. You certainly are a sorry group of elves." The man's grin was daring. With the gloomy mood broken, the elves exchanged apologies, sheepish looks and hugs while Estel looked on proudly. Finally, one problem eliminated. While not dangerous, this particular issue had been emotionally draining on all involved. They would deal with the remainder after a good night's sleep.

Tbc

A/N Finally, a longer chapter. Ispent some time doing Word Count andfound that this chapter has about triple the amount of words of the last. While I still have 2 or 3 chapters that are shorter than this, none are as brief as Chapter 5. The next chapter is actually longer and I have one that is over 5,000 words! This has certainly been educational. I will try and apply what I'm learning to Mind Incursion (the sequel to TPL).  
I want everyone who has reviewed to know how much I appreciate the input. I have tried to reply to everyone who logged in. Also,I know there are probably readers who do not review. I didn't for a very long time. As long as you are enjoying it, that is what matters!


	7. Discovery

_End of previous chapter of TPL_

_The human decided it was time to change the atmosphere. "Well, that settles it. You certainly are a sorry group of elves." The man's grin was daring. With the gloomy mood broken, the elves exchanged apologies, sheepish looks and hugs while Estel looked on proudly. Finally, one problem eliminated. While not dangerous, this particular issue had been emotionally draining on all involved. They would deal with the remainder after a good night's sleep._

Chapter 7 Discovery

"Go away!" Elrohir felt as though his head had just touched his pillow.

"I cannot, gwador", Elladan hissed. "One of the guards has been injured. Do you want me to wake Ada instead?"

That brought Elrohir to his feet. By the time Elladan reached the bottom step, Elrohir had started his descent. He all but flew down the stairs, turned to enter the Healing Rooms, and collided with a familiar back. "Elladan…" he began and stepped around his brother to enter the room. When his brother no longer obstructed his view, Elrohir saw what had brought Elladan to a halt. Their father, robed and with every hair in place, was calmly dropping leaves into a bowl of steaming water.

"Ada, what are you doing here?"

If the guard's injuries had not appeared serious, Elrond would have enjoyed this moment. Identical faces stared at him from across the room, both of his sons were still as statues. Evidently, surprise had stolen their ability to move. Elrohir, at least, had managed to close his mouth. "I am caring for one who is injured, Elrohir. Perhaps the two of you would like to aid me?"

"Of course, Ada." The two spoke as one and approached the bed, immediately recognizing the patient. Nimar was younger than the twins. They remembered when he went on his first patrol. Now he lay before them, pale and with eyes closed. His hair was matted with blood and a bone protruded from one leg. Elrohir picked up a knife from the small table near the bed. There were several such tables around the room, instruments always prepared and carefully placed so the healers could select the right one without taking their eyes off their patients. As his father and brother examined the head wound, Elrohir carefully cut away the elf's outer pants and leggings so he could access the broken leg.

Sensing someone behind him, Elrohir threw a glance over his shoulder. An elf even younger than their patient stood behind him. Elrohir spoke softly to the distraught young guard. "Are you injured, Tilmor?"

"Scratches only. Will he be…alright?"

Elrohir examined their patient with his eyes. He was unsure how much blood Nimar had loss or how severe his head injury was, so he settled for a non-committal answer. "He is strong."

The guard's voice dropped to a whisper. "The branch just..fell."

Elrohir would have liked to stop this conversation so he could listen to the exchange between his twin and their father, but he knew Tilmor needed a different kind of help than they were giving his friend. To speak with him would not hinder the work he was doing on Nimar's leg, so he queried "Branch?"

"Yes, a large tree branch just fell, it caught his leg and caused him to fall heavily. His head impacted against a boulder."

During their talk, Elrohir had finished cleaning the wound and now needed to set the leg. Seeing his father and brother were not yet free to help him, he decided it might do Tilmor some good to help. It was basic healing and it was likely Tilmor had assisted in the procedure before. Tilmor was anxious to help, and they made quick work of it. By the time they had finished however, Tilmor was looking slightly unwell. Letting his father and brother know what he was doing, Elrohir walked the young guard to the front door for fresh air, encouraging him to go home to rest and return in the morning or to at least rest at the House of Elrond. Stepping outside and taking a deep breath, Tilmor turned to Elrohir and forced a smile. "I know he is in good hands. I will go home in case my family has heard and is worried. I will return in a few hours."

"May sleep find you quickly."

"Thank you."

Elrohir watched the elf for a few moments then stepped back over the threshold…and saw Estel sitting before him on a lower step. Elrohir closed the door and crossed to the stairs, seating himself by his human brother. "Estel? Are you well?"

"Yes, I heard something going on and came to help. By the time I dressed and made it to the bottom of the stairs, you seemed to have it well in hand, so I was just waiting. Will Nimar recover?"

Elrohir studied Estel, knowing that his brother still weakened easily after his poisoning. At least he had the sense to stop and recover his strength instead of continuing to the Healing Rooms. The young man was growing up, just as Ada said. Elrohir leaned his arms on his knees and clasped his hands together as he answered Estel's question. "Tilmor and I set his leg, it will heal, but his head injury…I cannot say. Even if he lives…" Elrohir let the thought hang. Estel had studied healing with Elrond long enough to know the dangers of impairment following a head injury. They were rare in elves, but not unheard of.

"Is Ada well enough to care for him?"

"Elladan is with him, but if one of them attempts to reach his spirit, I should probably be there." Elrohir hesitated, he was not sure he wanted to encourage Estel to join them but he hated to leave him out here alone.

"I will come with you. I promise to stay out of the way."

"You would not be in the way, little brother", replied Elrohir asthey rose, "it is just…"

"You worry I will overdo. I will not, because if one of you has to care for me, that will take assistance away from Nimar."

Elrohir nodded and smiled. He and his brother were just about to enter the room when their father's stunned voice froze them in place. "But how can that be? I saw nothing, felt nothing from him… Oh, Valar, Elladan…The touch of minds with Estel before my collapse. It must have somehow taken…burned out…my ability to heal through touch. It is gone. What will I do?"

Elrohir turned a shocked face to his younger brother. All color had left the young man's face, he would not meet Ro's eyes. The twin was torn between this brother and their father. Estel, sliding to the floor, his back to the wall, whispered. "Go." Still Elrohir wavered, until his twin, unaware of Estel's presence, called to him.

"Elrohir! We need you."

In the Healing Room, Elrohir found his father on his knees beside their patient's bed, showing signs of shock. Elrohir lifted fearful eyes from his father to his twin.

"Move Ada to a bed, then I need you to help me with Nimar. We must move quickly or lose him."

Elrohir lifted and supported his father, settling him in the next bed. "We cannot just leave Ada alone, Elladan. Not now."

"He feels badly enough, Elrohir. Think how he will feel if Nimar dies because you were holding his hand."

"Elladan-"

"Enough." Estel interrupted from the doorway. "I will watch Ada."

The twins watched as Estel moved unsteadily across the room. There was a sharp intake of breath from Elladan as he realized all his youngest brother must have heard.

"Estel-" Elladan began.

The human continued speaking as though his brother had never uttered his name, "It is the least I can do." He removed the blanket from an empty bed and covered his father with it, sat on the empty bed and watched the elf lord intently, careful never to touch him.

The twins noticed and exchanged a glance before focusing all their attention on their patient.

xxx

Somewhere during the night, the elf lord had roused himself from his stupor and pulled himself together enough to sit up in bed and motion Estel to his side. They offered the twins silent support and sent prayers to the Valar while seated side-by-side, Elrond's arm around his son's shoulders. Hours of combined effort from the twins had not saved Nimar. The twins were exhausted from their labors and Elrond insisted they go to their rooms to sleep. Elrohir protested, wanting to tell Tilmor himself instead of sending a messenger, but Elrond had been adamant, insisting that waking Tilmor would not benefit the young guard. Elrohir relented when the elf lord promised to wake him early so he could go.

Elrond's intentions had been good, but Tilmor came at daybreak to check on his friend. Estel, having given up on sleep, was downstairs and opened the door himself. When Elrond stepped into the hallway, his youngest had already broken the news and was holding a sobbing Tilmor in his arms, whispering words of comfort. The elf lord, feeling at a loss for words himself since he had been unable to do anything for Tilmor's friend, retreated into his room and allowed Estel to deal with their guest. By the time the remainder of the household was awake, Estel had helped Tilmor compose a letter to Nimar's brother who was visiting family in Lothlorien and arranged for a servant to escort Tilmor home. After Tilmor's departure, Estel penned a note of sympathy from the House of Elrond and dispatched a messenger to Lothlorien with both pieces of correspondence. He remained in his father's study with his head down on the desk dozing until he heard his family coming down the stairs. Straightening his clothes and brushing his hair out of his eyes, he went to join them for a late breakfast.

xxx

As Estel approached the dining room, he could hear his father and brothers settling in. He pulled his shoulders back and rotated them, and trying not to show how tired he was, then stepped into the room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Estel." It did not look as though Elladan had slept much either, even though he must have been exhausted.

Elrohir favored his human brother with a slight nod. "Estel."

"How did you sleep, ion nin?"

"Well enough. Tilmor was here earlier. We spoke for awhile." No point in avoiding it. Estel learned at an early age that his elven father had a way of knowing everything.

Elrohir tensed. "I had hoped to speak with him."

Estel placed a hand on his brother's. " I explained we just wanted him to sleep if he could. He understood." Estel hesitated briefly. "Are you upset that I did not wake you, Elrohir ?"

Elrohir's smile was sad. "No, I am not upset with you, Estel. It is just a duty that I would have taken upon myself."

For a time the only sound was of utensils against bowls and plates. After forcing down a few bites, Estel simply moved his food around, hoping no one would notice. Even if they did, he doubted they would comment on it today. His father and brothers were eating sparingly as well. The silence was becoming stifling.

"Ada."

"Estel."

Both smiled briefly, having spoken at the same moment. The twins gave up any pretense of eating and watched quietly. Concern for their father and brother was palpable as they looked from one to the other.

"Go ahead, Estel."

Estel studied his food. "It was nothing… I mean it was not important. What were you going to say, Ada?"

The elf lord's gaze traveled over each of his sons. All appeared strained, all had abandoned their food. The human was putting up a good front, but he was still recovering his strength and should not be at the table after his loss of sleep and time with Tilmor. He forced a smile as three pairs of eyes locked on him.

"Let us move to my study. Estel may rest upon the couch while we talk."

Estel opened his mouth to declare that he needed no rest, but thought better of it as Elrond's eyebrow moved upward, daring him to argue. The twins nodded agreement and the four moved to the elf lord's study.

Estel grinned sheepishly at his family as he settled on the couch. Elrond took a coverlet from the back of the couch and spread it over his youngest. He started to brush Estel's hair back from his face, but the human's head jerked away from his father. Elrond sank to the edge of the couch by Estel, stunned.

"Ion nin?"

Estel dropped his gaze and refused to answer. Elladan seated himself on the arm of the couch at Estel's head. "He was outside the Healing Room when we were treating Nimar last night."

Elrond closed his eyes as he searched his memory. He had been caught off guard when he realized he could not sense Nimar's spirit while Elladan could. What had he said?

When their father remained silent, Elrohir picked up his twin's story from the other arm of the couch. "I had helped you into an empty bed, but Elladan needed my assistance. Estel came in to sit with you. He covered you and watched you from the next bed over but he avoided touching you."

"Oh, ion nin. Your touch will not harm me. Did you not sit by me when I called you to me last night? Did I not hold you near while your brothers cared for Nimar? I drew comfort from your presence, Estel. You are not a danger to me."

"How can you be sure? I should not have risked being so close to you last night, but…"

"But?" Elrond was nothing if not patient.

"I was so…relieved…that you weren't upset with me I was unable to refuse."

"Estel, why would I be upset with you?"

"You said…I mean…it was because …" Estel took a deep breath, then the words flowed from him like water from a broken dam. "You were strickened with this _thing_ when you touched my mind to cure me."

Elrond leaned forward, placing his fingers under the young man's chin to raise his head, giving silent thanks when his son did not pull back from his touch. "Look at me, ion nin." Elrond could see the effort it took for his son to do as he instructed. "This was not your fault. You would never harm one you love. Your brothers and I know this. I am thankful that whatever has happened to me did not impede my ability to treat you."

The human's eyes were now filled with tears as he reached for his father who pulled him gratefully into his arms. "I love you, Ada."

"And I love you, my son." Releasing his youngest and helping him resettle on the couch, Elrond moved to sit at Estel's feet and surveyed all three sons again, thinking how fortunate he was to have them. He suppressed the thought that one day one of them would enter Rivendell ill or injured and he would be unable to help them because of his current disability. "We must put all our information together and work through it as a family. Am I understood.?"

Elrohir and Estel nodded. Elladan caught his father's gaze and held it. "I agree. _None_ of us can hold back from the others. Am _I _understood?" Elladan softened his question with a fond smile at his father. Elrond laughed. "Yes, Master Elladan. You are understood. Now, let us begin. Estel, I think we should start with your trip. However, if you are too tired, we can do this after you have rested."

"No. The sooner we do this, the sooner you will be…well." Estel stumbled over the word and Elladan squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Estel took a steadying breath and began.

"Something…strange…did happen at the village. I didn't take it seriously at the time, but now I wonder…" His eyes sought Elrond's.

"Begin at the beginning, Estel."

tbc


	8. Wisdom

_End of previous chapter of TPL_

_"Something…strange…did happen at the village. I didn't take it_ _seriously at the time, but now I wonder…" His eyes sought Elrond's._

_"Begin at the beginning, Estel."_

Chapter 8 Wisdom

"The trip to Wisdom went well. I ate only from the food I took with me and did not need to refill my water bag. I had no encounters with orcs or other fell creatures. I felt fine when I arrived at the village. Rayhan and his family were glad to see me. He and I talked and played with Lillith and Griffin while Sharlain prepared the evening meal. You should see Lillith, Ada! They have followed all your instructions so she has gained some weight and her color is good. She still tires easily, but is at the stage when it is difficult to keep her still. Its hard to believe how close she was to death only weeks ago. Rayhan and Sharlain said again to tell you how grateful they are. They were pleased at the opportunity to offer me their hospitality. They said it did not begin to cover the debt they owe and of course I told them there was none. The sight of Lillith doing so well was payment enough." Estel stopped and smiled at the memory of the little girl whose parents had defied custom to bring her to see the elf healer when all else had failed. She was a pretty child even in illness but now, on the road to recovery, she seemed to blossom.

"I am delighted to hear she fares so well. I would have enjoyed visiting them and seeing her myself, had that been possible."

Estel's expression hardened. "I am glad you did not go, Ada. It was as we discussed. An elf would not have been welcomed in the village. I fear even my being there may have caused some problems for the family."

The three elves waited as the human became lost in thought. Ever mindful of his youngest's recent health problems and his lack of sleep the prior night, Elrond remained silent. If Estel fell asleep, they would not disturb him. The twins followed their father's example and quietly watched their brother.

Feeling eyes upon him, Estel looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, little brother. The trip was difficult for you and you are not fully recovered." Elrohir smiled fondly at the human.

"Even if you are at that stage where it is difficult to keep you still," finished Elladan, using Estel's own words about Lillith against him.

"Hey!"

"Pay them no heed, Estel." Elrond's hand was firm on the human's chest, warning him that he would only be allowed to retaliate with words. "You were saying?"

Estel spared a moment to glare at Elrohir. Elladan was out of his line of sight while he remained in his present position. The younger twin smiled. Only a few days ago he feared his younger brother would never be able to argue with them again. It was good to have him well enough to do this, even if there were unanswered questions.

"The evening went well. We ate and I spent the night by their hearth – with Griffin for company." Estel blushed slightly. "The boy wants to be a ranger someday."

The twins exchanged knowing grins. It was no secret that being a ranger was the desire of Estel's heart. He chaffed against what he felt was his family's over-protectiveness. This trip to the village had been important to him. It was the first time he had been trusted alone with such an endeavor. They knew their father had hoped it would satisfy Estel's wanderlust, at least temporarily. If only the short trip had turned out as planned.

"So, little brother, where did the problem you mentioned come in?" Elladan ruffled his brother's hair, then frowned in concern when Estel didn't swat at him or move away.

"When the Shaman found out who I was."

"Shaman?"

"Healer. The one they defied in order to bring Lillith here when he was unable to help her. Evidently, it was bad enough that they brought her to Rivendell, but worse when they returned to the village with her getting better. He was humiliated and very angry. I guess Griffin told his friends I was there and word got back to the Shaman. Before lunch, he was at Rayhan's standing in front of the house, chanting. Sharlain was inside crying and clinging to the children. Rayhan was trying to calm her, so I stepped onto the porch and asked if there was a problem."

Elladan's hand touched Estel's shoulder. "You did not…?"

Estel sighed. "I did."

Elrond smiled fondly at the young man. "And he told you that you were the problem."

"Very clearly. I am surprised you could not hear him from Rivendell. And there is more." While Estel had been speaking with a trace of humor, he now seemed very interested in the fringe of his coverlet.

"Estel?"

"Ada, I know it is foolish, but it has been a long week and I am tired and …"

"Ion nin?"

Even though Estel's voice was but a whisper, his words carried to Elrond and Elladan. "They will find it funny. I am sure that next week it will be amusing to me as well, but…"

Elrond placed fingers under his son's chin and raised his head so he could see his face. He was stunned to see the shimmer of tears.

"Oh, Estel." He carefully pulled the human up into his embrace, rubbing his back with one hand to calm him.

Elrohir, who had been unable to hear Estel's words looked to Elladan and his concern deepened. His twin looked devastated. Elladan moved from his seat and knelt on the floor beside his father and Estel, his eyes searching his father's. Elrond moved one hand to his eldest's shoulder. "All is well, ion nin. Your brother is just tired. After he sleeps we will talk again."

Estel pushed back from his father. "No. I am being idiotic. I know you all love me. If my brothers laugh they will not do it to be unkind. We have done such things to each other all my life."

Elrohir moved to kneel by Elladan. Elladan reached a hand to push Estel's hair behind his ear, then allowed the hand to linger. "You are right, Estel. We have done such things your entire life. And each of us has been the victim. We do it for the joy of having each other as brothers. We will not laugh when you are injured thus."

"Nor when you have spent the night consoling an elf grieving at the loss of his friend. We promise you this." Elrohir placed one hand on his twin's shoulder and the other over his human brother's hand.

"What more did the Shaman do, ion nin?"

"He placed a curse on me."

Elrond was nonplussed. The twins exchanged a quick glance. Estel had been right. They would have laughed at him even though he was hurt and tired. Thank the Valar he had said something about it before they caused him pain.

"I do not mean he placed a curse on me. I mean he _said_ he placed a curse on me. It is not that I believe his chanting can really do what he says. It is that everything has been so awful since he said it – I am making it worse, am I not?"

Elrond smiled gently. "What did you say when he told you this?"

"Nothing. I was so surprised I could think of nothing _to_ say. Finally when he was through expounding on the evil of elves and those who associate with them and the travesty of elven healing, he shook his stick a few more times and departed in a rage. All those remaining looked at me as though I had become a 3-headed orc and left. Rayhan brought my things out to me. He apologized but said I could no longer stay there and that I should not return. I think Griffin wanted to say goodbye – I saw him peeping out the door – but Sharlain would not allow him to leave the house. I got my horse and left. I did not wish to bring any harm on Rayhan's family by staying.

Elladan managed to keep the humor out of his voice but could not stop himself from asking dryly, "He shook his stick at you?"

"Yes." Estel gave a resigned sigh. "It was a long stick, like a walking stick and on top of it was attached a gourd with netting over it. There was some sort of powder inside the gourd and when he shook it, the powder came out like puffs of smoke."

"Hmm. Were you close enough to inhale this powder, ion nin?"

"I don't think so, Ada. There really was no breeze to carry it anywhere."

"Did you feel well when you left there?"

"I was upset, of course, and concerned for Rayhan, Sharlain and the children. But I did not feel sick."

"What about your food and water?"

"I rode for a little over an hour before deciding to stop and eat lunch. I filled my water bag from a stream and ate some dried meat and cheese that Sharlain packed for me." Estel dropped his head. "I had no desire to build a fire."

"I do not believe I would have built a fire either, ion nin. But that means you could not boil your drinking water. Did the stream look pure?"

"Yes, Ada." Estel's smile was long-suffering, but at least it was a smile.

"Yes, Ada." Elladan decided a little teasing just to lighten the mood would be safe. "Estel may not be a genius-"

"Elladan!"

"…but he is smart enough not to drink contaminated water."

"Thank you for your support, gwador."

"That is what I am here for, little brother."

Grateful as Elrond was to his eldest, he interrupted their exchange "I believe I would like to test the food and water, in any case. Something could have been added to it before it was returned to you."

"Oh, Ada. I refuse to believe Sharlain or Rayhan would have done anything to harm me. They only asked me to leave because they had no choice."

"There is nothing to test, in any case, Ada." Elrohir's voice was subdued. "When the warriors found Estel's horse, there were no supplies with it. Not even his blanket roll."

This was news to the human. "Was she hurt? What of my weapons?"

"You were wearing your sword and dagger, but there was no sign of your bow and quiver. I am sorry, Estel. But your horse will be fine. We still have no idea why she did not return with you or of her own accord, however."

"And we still have no knowledge of how I was poisoned, how Ada could be affected by it, if it can happen again or if it will get worse. We are not even sure if it was deliberate or accidental!" Estel felt better after voicing his frustration – until he noticed his father's raised eyebrow. He wished for the nerve to raise his own in reply, but settled for clearing his throat.

"I appreciate your seeing to my horse's care, Elrohir. I should have asked about her before."

"No problem, little brother. I am glad to do it. It seems I am better with horses than with people."

"You took good care of me, as well, gwador nin. Hannon le."

Elrohir squeezed Estel's arm in response. "What happened next?"

"After the brief stop for lunch, I rode on until dusk, when I made camp. By then I had a headache and was tired so I decided to forego eating and get some sleep. I built a fire, drew my horse close, and was just settling into my blanket when Mirthrandir appeared. He was traveling in the direction I had come from and saw my fire. He knew something was wrong by finding me in bed so early, so I told him about my headache. He checked me for fever and when I had none he insisted going hungry would not help my head and prepared the

evening meal from his supplies. We ate and talked awhile…I have no recollection of going to sleep, but I remember our parting in the morning. He said there was something he had to do or he would have seen me back to Rivendell. I suppose I said I would be fine…" Here both twins snorted and Elrond smiled. "and he told me to come straight here and not allow myself to be distracted or delayed. I can remember nothing else until I woke up in my room."

"And that is where you will be going again, ion nin, to your room. First though, I must ask you if Tilmor was going to notify Nimar's family."

"Nimar's closest family, as you know, is his brother who is visiting Lothlorien. Tilmor wrote a letter to him and I sent it by messenger. Of course, he will be unable to return in time…"

The elves nodded in agreement. Even on a fast horse the trip would take nearly 3 days there and 3 days back. Decisions would have to be made before that time.

"Did Tilmor know Nimar's wishes?"

"They had not discussed it. Tilmor will likely be seeking your counsel later in the day."

Elrond nodded, secretly glad of the warning. Others had come to him in similar circumstances over the centuries, but in this particular case he felt inadequate. He could use the time to prepare himself, but for now his youngest was in need of rest.

"Elladan, take your brother to his room, please and see that he sleeps. No teasing, no pillow fights; just sleep."

Elladan's "Yes, Ada." was drowned out by Estel's "But Ada!"

Elrond smiled at his human son. "You have given us much to contemplate, Estel. Your brothers and I will consider the information while you sleep and we will talk more when you are rested. It will help no one for you to have a relapse, ion nin."

There were so many questions still unanswered, but Estel had to admit, to himself at least, that he could use some rest. Perhaps after some sleep, the situation would not seem so overwhelming.

Tbc

A/N I am off schedule on my Friday postings but am still posting once each week. I hope you are enjoying it. I am getting far too little done on the sequel!


	9. Taking on New Roles

_End of previous chapter of TPL_

_Elrond smiled at his human son. "You have given us much to contemplate, Estel. Your brothers and I will consider the information while you sleep and we will talk more when you are rested. It will help no one for you to have a relapse, ion nin."_

_There were so many questions still unanswered, but Estel had to admit, to himself at least, that he could use some rest. Perhaps after some sleep, the situation would not seem so overwhelming._

**Chapter 9 Taking on New Roles**

Estel woke feeling better than he had in days. Still mindful of his injuries, he sat on the side of the bed and simply enjoyed the sights and sounds available through his balcony doors. As the growling of his stomach called attention to his hunger, he decided it was time to rejoin his family. He moved down the hallway with quietness beyond most humans. Stopping when he heard his brothers' voices from behind the closed door of Elladan's room, he reached for the doorknob. He froze in place, almost holding his breath as he realized what they were discussing.

"I am not saying that Ada's condition will not be cured, Elrohir. I am just saying that it falls to us to take more responsibility for the injured. You know Estel could fall prey to human illness at any time. If for no other reason than that, this is a decision I would have us make now."

Elven footfalls were soundless, but in his mind, Estel pictured his brother pacing, waiting for Ro's response. Finally, a great sigh was heard from the other side of the door. "You are right, of course. But you are wrong if you believe I will be the one to take this role." Apparently, at this point, Elladan opened his mouth to interrupt because Ro's voice rose a notch, booking no interference with his train of thought. "No. I have heard you out in your reasons for why it must be done. Now you will hear my feelings on it before you go further."

"Fine!" Saddened as he was by this conversation, Estel had to smile at the older twin's irate reply. It was not often Elrohir stood his ground like this with Elladan. He was the peacekeeper of the two.

"You are the one to assist Ada here. You are better with healing people; I am better with horses, which would better serve me on patrol or hunting. You are eldest. If Ada were no longer to be Lord of Rivendell, that would fall to you. It would be prudent for you to spend the additional time with him now and learn all you can."

"You believe Ada will sail."

"Someday, gwador nin, someday; perhaps sooner now than before if we cannot cure him. Perhaps not, because we still do not know if there will be a lingering effect on Estel. It does not change the factthat you are eldest and if ever someone other than Ada is to be Lordof Rivendell, it will be you."

"Fine. I am eldest. Then as my _younger_ brother, you will do as I say. You will stay here and remove yourself from hunting and combat to strengthen your healing ability."

Elrohir heard beyond his twin's words. "You can do this, Elladan. You have no need to question your abilities. You will do well."

"I want you here, Ro. As eldest it is my place to protect you. I cannot do that if you are out there without me. You are the one with patience, not I. I will drive Ada crazy within a week. I do not wish to rush his departure."

"Very funny, Elladan. If the two of us together have not driven him crazy, then one of us is not likely to do so. As for protecting me, you can do that by strengthening your healing power so that if I am injured, you will be able to heal me quickly."

"And send you back out to be hurt again? This is not what I want!"

"This is not about being allowed to do what we want. It is about doing what is _right_. Countless others will be affected if we cannot solve this mystery, Elladan. All beings who come here for help must be given it. And if Ada cannot do this, then you must. You began this, Elladan. I resisted hearing it, but you convinced me and now you must accept your place by Ada's side."

"There is something we have not considered."

"What?"

"Ada would be less suspicious of you asking to stay and learn than he would of me. If I ask it, he will know what we are doing."

There was sound of movement from within the room. Elrohir must have approached his brother, because his voice was softer. "He will know, gwador. No matter how we approach this, he will know."

Silence fell and Estel decided he had listened as long as he dared. Very quietly he descended the stairs.

Across the hall Elrond's bedroom door closed without a sound.

tbc

A/N The healer/warrior "conflict" is referred to more than once in this fiction, but this seems like a good place to give the following reference from Christopher Tolkien._ "And the Eldar deemed that the dealing of death, even when lawful or under necessity, diminished __the power of healing,… many elven-men were great healers and __skilled in the lore of living bodies, though such men abstained from __hunting, and went not to war until the last need." Of the Laws and __Customs Among the Eldar, Morgoth's Ring_


	10. A Welcome Visitor

_From previous chapter of TPL:_

_Across the hall Elrond's bedroom door closed without a sound._

**Chapter 10 A Welcome Visitor**

Estel was sitting on a bench in his father's garden, eyes closed and head leaning against the tree behind him. He sensed a presence more than heard it. That was routine for a human who lived with elves. You only heard them when they wished to be heard. Not desiring conversation, he remained as he was in the hope they would think him asleep and leave.

A voice whispered his name and he jumped from the bench, forgetting his injuries. "Legolas!"

The tall, slender elf before him laughed, obviously pleased by his welcome. "How are you, mellon nin?"

"Oh, Legolas, I am so glad you are here! Where are your things? Have you eaten? How long can you stay?" As he spoke the human approached his friend and embraced him awkwardly with his uninjured arm, patting him soundly on the back.

"Well, I see why you are avoiding my question. What have you done to your self now, human?" Legolas crossed his arms and appraised the human before him, mentally cataloguing his visible injuries and wondering how many others were hidden.

"I am not avoiding anything, elf! I am just trying to be a good host. Good manners may not be appreciated in Mirkwood, but in Rivendell we try to make our guests feel appreciated." Estel's voice broke on the last word. He gave up his cheerful charade and returned to his bench, dropping down on it with a total lack of grace. Legolas would have noticed soon anyway. The Wood-elf was more reserved than the twins and seemed to observe others more intently. Of course, when Elrohir, Elladan, Estel and Legolas were alone together, his reticence gradually disappeared. Estel had often thought that Elrond and Thranduil would prefer Legolas influence the twins rather than the twins leading Legolas astray, but the human had yet to see that happen and the elves had been

friends long before the human came to Rivendell. Now though, Estel was just glad the Prince of Mirkwood was here.

The blond elf crossed his legs and slowly sank to the ground in front of his friend. From this position he had a better view of the human's face. He knew from experience that Estel used his hair as a shield when he was upset. "Mellon nin? Is everyone well?" There was no way Estel would be this upset by his own injuries.

Estel was spared answering by the appearance of his elven father. "Legolas, one of my assistants said you were here. Welcome, young one, it has been too long since you have visited."

Legolas rose at Elrond's approach to deliver the traditional elven greeting, taking a step toward the elder elf as he did so. "It is good to be back in Rivendell, Lord Elrond." Legolas gave a slight tip of his head toward Estel and raised an eyebrow, silently showing his concern. He hoped Elrond might give some indication of what he could do to help and from this position; he thought the unspoken query would go unnoticed by the human. Elrond simply smiled at the younger elf and suggested he go upstairs to clean up. "I would like to check Estel's bandages before we eat, but we will join you and the twins at the table shortly." Legolas nodded again and headed inside. As he passed the elf lord, Elrond touched his arm to stop him. "It is well you are here, Legolas. Recent days have been difficult. I believe you will find all my sons in need of your friendship."

"Anything I can do I will be glad to do, Lord Elrond. You and your sons have only to ask."

"I know, Legolas, and I thank you. Now go. Estel and I will not be long."

Legolas held the elf lord's gaze for another moment and glanced quickly back at Estel before retreating into the house.

Suppressing a sigh, Elrond went to join his son on the bench. "I hope you do not mind my interrupting. I did not think you would have time to update Legolas on recent events before we ate. It is not the sort of story one stops in mid-tale." The elf lord's smile was weary. "I can check your bandages later if you prefer."

The young man leaned his head to his father's shoulder. When he spoke his voice with tight with emotion. "I love you, Ada."

"And I love you, iôn nîn." Elrond put an arm carefully around his youngest and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "This is not your fault, Estel, nor your problem to solve. Please try not to distress yourself unduly. I would not have your recovery hindered."

Estel's voice was soft. "I know, but what of _your_ recovery? What if we cannot find the solution?" The human's body tensed under Elrond's embrace as he struggled to control his emotions. His voice was so low the elf could barely hear the words. "Will you sail?"

The elf lord gave a breath of laughter. "Oh, my Estel. There is much to do here before I sail, whether or not we resolve this issue. Human healers do not have the ability to sense a spirit by touch and yet they heal patients every day. I have not forgotten the ways of medicinal herbs or how to set a broken bone. There are many things this old elf can still do to be useful and I would have you know I know it."

Estel completely missed his father's attempt at humor. "I am glad. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I am glad. I know you will all be together without me someday; I do not wish to lose you at all, but I especially do not wish to lose you over _this_. I am not sure that Elladan and Elrohir could ever really forgive me. And that would be too much to endure." The human's voice caught on a sob and he held his breath in an attempt to restrain himself.

"They love you as I do. They know as I do that this was not your fault and if I were to sail, they would hold you blameless. I know you dread the day we will leave Middle Earth, iôn nîn, but have you ever thought that we dread your loss as much as you dread ours? My heart would break to leave you so soon, little one."

Estel turned fully into his father's embrace and settled his face into the elf lord's hair. His father's touch calmed him and he gave the Valar a heart felt thanks that this was not lost to him as he had feared it would be. Nowhere was as safe as his father's arms.

_A/N This is the first time I've written Legolas. I'm subscribing to the theory that Legolas was friends first with the twins and later with Aragorn. It just seems to work better in this story._


	11. Valar Sent

_From previous chapter of TPL _

"…I do not wish to lose you at all, but I especially do not wish to lose you over this. I am not sure that Elladan and Elrohir could ever really forgive me. And that would be too much to endure." The human's voice caught on a sob and he held his breath in an attempt to restrain himself.

_"They love you as I do. They know as I do that this was not your fault and if I were to sail, they would hold you blameless. I know you dread the day we will leave Middle Earth, iôn nîn, but have you ever thought that we dread your loss as much as you dread ours? My heart would break to leave you so soon, little one."_

_Estel turned fully into his father's embrace and settled his face into the elf lord's hair. His father's touch calmed him and he gave the Valar a heart felt thanks that this was not lost to him as he had feared it would be. Nowhere was as safe as his father's arms._

**Chapter 11 Valar-sent**

After their initial outburst of joy at seeing Legolas, the twins had been unusually quiet, especially after hearing their father was with their brother in the garden. Legolas' concern mounted and he was at the same time both anxious and filled with dread to know what had happened to his friends. Surely if it were some sort of natural disaster or other widespread problem he would have heard of it before reaching the peaceful valley.

When the elf lord and his youngest joined them, it was apparent that Estel had been crying. He gave them all a sheepish grin as he took his seat by Legolas. Elrond settled into his chair at the head of the table and surveyed the four young ones. "I hope you have not found our hospitality overly diminished, Prince Legolas. I would not want word to reach King Thranduil that we allowed his son to go hungry."

Legolas smiled widely at this, knowing it was the response the older elf desired. "I doubt there is any risk in that, Lord Elrond. After all, I have continued to return no matter what the twins subject me to, so it is unlikely I will be easily driven away."

"Hey!"

"Some friend you are!"

The twins' protests were instinctive. These arguments had gone on among the three young elves for centuries. Everyone at the table joined in the laughter, including Estel, which resulted in everyone relaxing even more. The rest of the meal continued with much bantering. The elf lord gave the young ones free reign, simply enjoying the fact that for once since Estel returned, mealtime was not tension-filled. His sons had needed this. Shrugging mentally, he acknowledged that he had needed it as well. Legolas was Valar-sent and he would make sure to let the fair elf know it at the earliest opportunity. However, as the meal came to a close, Elrond sensed a tension from the twins as they exchanged glances and an almost imperceptible nod before Elladan spoke.

"Ada, do you have a few minutes? Elrohir and I have something we need to discuss with you."

Elrond suppressed a sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot of late. Perhaps he should begin a study on it. "Of course. If you would wait for me in my study, I will be there in a moment."

"Thank you, Ada. You will pardon us, Legolas, Estel?"

"Of course. I will help Legolas get settled into his room and you can join us later." Estel strove to speak naturally. Undoubtedly, the twins were going to speak to the elf lord about their recent decision. At least this would give him time to tell Legolas everything. While it was not a brief story to tell, no doubt the conversation between his father and his brothers would take at least as much time.

Elrond waited until the twins left the room before placing a hand on Estel's shoulder. "Remember what we talked about, Estel, and do not distress yourself. I assume you have much to tell Legolas?"

"Yes, Ada."

"I believe I can delay the twins for a time." The elder elf smiled and placed a hand briefly on Legolas' back. "He has not been well, Legolas. Do not hesitate to call me if he over extends himself."

"Perhaps he should rest for a time. I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself."

"And I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself! I trust you both recall I am here?"

The blond elf smiled and pretended surprise. "Oh, Estel, there you are! I wondered where you had gone."

Elrond chuckled while the human glared.

"Very funny, mellon nin." Estel's voice softened as he turned and spoke to the dark haired elf. "Worry not, Ada. I will not overdo." Estel gave his father a fierce embrace and whispered softly in his ear. "I love you."

The elf lord returned the embrace and turned to leave the room before the human could see the moisture in his eyes. "I will be up to check on you when the twins and I have finished."

The two watched the elf lord until he disappeared into his study, then the Prince of Mirkwood turned an inquisitive glance on his friend.

Estel's smile was sad. "Come, my friend, there is a great deal I wish you to hear."

tbc

A/N I am sorry I am late in posting this chapter. I wish it was because I was getting some work done on the sequel. I replaced this chapter because the title didnt work right the first time. (It isn't my favorite chapter title even when it does work.)


	12. Unguarded Words

End of previous chapter TPL 

_The two watched the elf lord until he disappeared into his study, then the Prince of Mirkwood turned an inquisitive glance on his friend._

_Estel's smile was sad. "Come, my friend, there is a great deal I wish you to hear."_

Chapter 12 Unguarded Words 

Legolas was sitting with his back against the head of the bed with one hand resting on his friend's shoulder. Recounting recent events for Legolas had totally exhausted the young man and he had fallen asleep almost as soon as the story was done. The fair elf was so absorbed in mentally reviewing what Estel had told him that he actually jumped when someone knocked softly on the door. Easing out of bed so as not to wake the human, Legolas moved silently to the door just as it opened to reveal Lord Elrond. The younger elf bowed to the Lord of Rivendell and with a swift movement of his head indicated they should step outside the room. Elrond paused only long enough to glance at his human son before leading the Mirkwood Prince to the elf lord's own chambers. Once there, Legolas went immediately to stand on Elrond's balcony. His gaze looked over the garden, but the elder elf suspected he did not see it. Moving to stand beside the young prince, Elrond tilted his head in an attempt to see the prince's face.

"Young Prince?" It was an old term of affection and respect.

"I am sorry for your affliction, Lord Elrond."

Elrond winced at the term affliction' in spite of himself. "I am well enough, Legolas. However, I am concerned about my sons." Elrond hesitated briefly. "Elladan has decided to focus on healing. He will be laying aside his sword and bow. Beginning tomorrow evening, Elrohir will lead their patrol alone. It was a difficult decision, but one they were determined to make and at the end of the day, Elladan is eldest." Another pause. "How does Estel

seem to you?"

Estel had prepared Legolas for the news about the twins, but he was still saddened by it. This family did not deserve such a level of pain and it angered Legolas. He studied the elf lord carefully before replying. "He is frustrated that someone was able to do this to him without his knowledge. He feels if he had been more careful none of this would have happened. He overheard the twins discussing one of them working with you as a healer and it distresses him…" Legolas paused self-consciously, wishing he could call back those last words.

Elrond turned Legolas to face him and placed a hand on each of the fair elf's shoulders so they were face to face. "Legolas, I believe the Valar brought you to us for this visit. My sons will have need of a shoulder to lean on and I fear yours will get much use. I am grateful beyond words that you are here and I assure you, there is no need for you to guard your words with me. Truthfully, I would welcome your confiding in me. I fear my sons will cease doing so."

Legolas bowed his head in respect to the elf lord, but did not speak. Seeing the concern in the younger elf's eyes, Elrond pulled him to him in a fatherly embrace.

Pulling back from the embrace, Legolas spoke, "Nin hir /my lord, I have been thinking on all Estel told me. I would ask a question of you."

Elrond tilted his head and considered the young prince. "Of course, Legolas. You may ask me anything."

Legolas smile was grim. "I hope you do not regret that decision."

Elrond smiled reassuringly.

"You do not believe this act was random, Lord Elrond?"

"Of course not." Elrond was confused. "The Shaman obviously poisoned Estel to avenge what he views as his lost honor."

"There is more than lost honor at stake here, my lord. Is it not obvious that _you_ were his target and Estel was a weapon set against you? My lord, even _you_ do not have the expertise to do to another what was done to you. How could a _man_ who shuns elves have this knowledge? And why are you and your sons simply sitting at home instead of seeking him out?"

Elrond's voice was gentle. "We are not simply sitting at home, Legolas. Estel has not regained his full strength. I would not risk him again to this Shaman. My other sons will be at greater risk, as they are elves. Soon, Elladan and I will review my journals for a cure. But if no cure is found, then the loss of this one facet of my life is not worth the lives of my sons to me. I will not endanger them for this, Legolas. But we will seek a cure.

I plan to send a messenger to Galadriel but the last messenger sent to the Golden Wood took a message of death. I will see Nimar buried before I send yet another message of sorrowful events. Tomorrow we will honor our dead and I will comfort my sons in the loss of their friend. There will be time enough later to deal with my _affliction_."

It was Legolas' turn to wince at the term. "Of course, my lord. Forgive me. I will say no more on the subject." The fair elf silently completed the sentence with "for now." He understood the elf lord's concern for his sons, but Legolas was an elf who believed in action. He was not reckless, but he would not remain passive. He would attend the services tomorrow and spend some time with his friends, but if nothing had changed in a brief span of days, he would leave for Wisdom.

xxx

Many days later, Legolas was still at the Last Homely House. Even though he was frustrated by staying in Rivendell instead of seeking out the Shaman of the human village, Legolas was loathe to leave while he felt his friends needed his presence and support. As a representative of the Mirkwood and as a friend to the House of Elrond, the prince had joined the elves of Rivendell at the service for Nimar. He and Estel assisted Elladan and Elrond in searching through medical journals for any reference to a situation similar to Estel and Elrond's. Occasionally, he rode out with Elrohir's patrol. He knew it was not the same as having Elladan by his side, but it seemed to ease Elrohir to have him there. The delay in taking the offensive chaffed at the prince, who considered who or whatever had injured his friend no better than a Mirkwood spider, but he hid it well and kept his word to Elrond to say no more on the topic.

When Nimar's brother returned to Rivendell, he was escorted by a small group of elves led by Haldir, Marchwarden of the Golden Woods. The Lord of Rivendell had invited the Marchwarden into his study and told him of Estel's return from the human village and all that had happened since. Haldir had offered to stay in the event a contingent was dispatched to Wisdom, but Elrond declined the offer, assuring the elf from Lothlorien that he would feel much better if Haldir delivered his message personally to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods. While rumors of his disability were spreading through Rivendell, Elrond wanted to contain the information as much as possible. He knew Haldir could be trusted completely. Legolas had considered attempting a private conversation with the Marchwarden, but feared his friends in Rivendell would look it upon as a betrayal. He would not add to their burdens but he could not help but wonder if Haldir agreed with his opinion that it was time to confront the Shaman and see where his magic' came from. In the end, he had watched Haldir leave, fervently hoping that if Galadriel did not have the answers they sought, they she would at least send a message of counsel.

tbc


	13. Suffering Loss

Chapter 13 Suffering Loss

Estel took a deep breath and leaned back against the strong wooden door of the Healing Rooms. He had lost track of time long ago and was in need of at least a moment away from the patient-filled room. Leaning there, he let his mind drift back over recent events. An extended family of elves had been celebrating the begetting day of their eldest member when a catastrophic rockslide occurred, in essence trapping the entire group beneath it. Elves nearby had heard the cries of those not fully buried and aid had been dispensed in all haste.

Only Elrond, Elladan, Estel and two other healers remained at the Last Homely House. Most of the healers of Rivendell worked fervently at the site, giving emergency aid as the injured elves were freed from their rocky entombment; stabilizing as many as they could; determining who could be moved to Rivendell, who would be treated on site and who had injuries so severe that there was no hope of saving them. Those unfortunates were set aside in the company of elves who knew them, but were not skilled in the healing arts. This allowed the healers to spend their time with those for whom there was yet hope. It was a sad task, made even more so by the fact that these were immortals who might yet have lived for millennia. The combined number of years of life lost was staggering.

Estel had asked to be allowed to help with the digging, but Elrond was adamant that he remain at the house. He was still healing himself and with Elrohir leading a patrol that included Legolas, Estel was needed more as healer.

All the healers were tired. Of the victims that had survived to reach the Last Homely House, more than half were in critical condition and three had been lost. The most recent of these was an older elf, a member of Elrond's own Council and a long time friend of the elf lord's. Estel had been aiding his father when his friend had slipped from this world. He would never forget the look on his father's face. He had a momentary insight into the future the elf had chosen when he took in a human, knowing his fate was to love a son whose days were numbered by mortality. Reaching an arm around his father, he tried to put all of his love into that short moment. Elrond had leaned into the embrace briefly, then rallied and sent Estel to notify the servants that the body would need to be relocated to make room for the living.

En route to speak with the servant in charge, Estel could not suppress the thought that the elf might have lived if one of the other healers had been able to attend him. The elf had asked for Elrond, perhaps because of their friendship, perhaps because he was one of the few who had been told of Elrond's new limitation. If Elrond was with him, then his beloved family members were under the care of healers who had no such limitations and the odds of their survival was increased. It is what the elderly elf would have wanted. Estel hoped that his father would remember how the elf had valued their friendship and not consider any other reasons for his now-departed friend's request. When Estel had returned from his task, another group of injured had arrived and Estel turned his thoughts to them. That had been hours ago. Now, as the other healers began to return from the site of the accident, the young man spoke quietly to Elladan, then left the room.

Too tired to think of climbing the stairs to his room, and assuming Elrond was in his study, Estel decided to steal a moment of peace in his father's laboratory. Opening the door as silently as an elf the human paused, sensing he was not alone. Barely breathing, his eyes focused on the one light in the room, partly hidden by his father's outline. The elf lord looked defeated. There was no better word for it. Both hands were placed flat against the table; his arms were straight and holding the weight of his upper body. His head hung so low that it could not even be seen from behind. Estel debated whether to withdraw or enter. Which would help his father more? Knowing Estel had seen him in such a way might upset the elf, but in the end, it was simply beyond Estel to leave him alone in that state. Quietly, he slipped into the room and when a few short steps behind him, murmured "Ada?" The elf lord turned, still braced by one arm on the desk, and the human moved to enfold him in his arms. The elf's weight shifted from the desk to his son, who supported him easily.

After a few moments Elrond whispered in Estel's ear. "I will miss him. He was a good friend." The human swallowed a lump in this throat to reply. " I know. His passing will be greatly mourned." He would not try and tell his father that he had done all he could for his friend; to do so would only upset him further. The time for blaming himself for Elrond's condition was past. It would only make his father regret this momentary lapse and Estel would not have that happen for all of Middle Earth. "Come. Let me take you to your study. You can rest there and still be nearby should we have to call you."

Elrond chose not to protest. He was tired; more tired than he could remember being since his wife had sailed. If he did not gather his strength, he was afraid he might begin to give himself up to despair and fading was not an option. Estel would never forgive himself and all of his children still needed him. Rivendell still needed him. He knew this in his mind, but for now, his heart could not believe it. It would be easier when his body was refreshed. Leaning heavily on his son, he allowed the young man to guide him through the private corridor between his study and his laboratory. Estel gently eased his father onto the couch and covered him. In only moments, Elrond was asleep. The human returned to the Healing Rooms, but made it a point to check on his father between each duty.

By the time the birds began their song on the next day all the surviving patients were stable, and all the healers, including Elladan, were exhausted. Only two hours earlier, the elf had banished his youngest brother to the study "to keep watch over Ada." Of course both brothers knew that Elladan was simply being Elladan. Estel suppressed the urge to protest because of the large number of elves present, but the look he sent his brother let him know that he was not fooled. Elladan had simply smiled in response and resisted the impulse to mess his brother's hair as he had when he first lived with them years ago. Thinking on that moment now, as he went to check on his father and brother, Elladan felt a tightening in his chest. He tried to put the feeling aside, but found he could not do so. In fact, the feeling intensified and his breathing quickened.

tbc

A/N Sorry I'm late in updating!I really appreciate everyone who is reading and who is reviewing!


	14. A Twin's Pain

_From the previous chapter of TPL_

…Elladan felt a tightening in his chest. He tried to put the feeling aside, but found he could not do so. In fact, the feeling intensified and his breathing quickened.

Chapter 14 A Twin's Pain

Elrond burst through the study door, with Estel close behind him, to find Elladan with one hand clasped to his chest and the other tightly hugging the post at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ada?"

Elrond's face was pale. "You are sensing Elrohir. He is injured."

"You can sense him?" In this horrible moment of fear for his twin, he found hope that his father's condition had reversed itself.

"Even four-legged beasts can feel when their young are in danger. It takes no special gift, iôn nîn." Elrond's voice was filled with compassion. If his eldest had to experience this apprehension for his twin, Elrond wished he could spare Elladan the concern for his father. Furthermore, he knew it would be far more difficult for Elladan to treat his twin than any other patient. This would be the first time in his life that Elrohir would come home injured and not have his father as his chief healer.

"Ada?" Estel's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Yes, Estel?"

"Shall I prepare Ro's bedroom or will you have him sent to the Healing Rooms?"

An excellent question. He wanted privacy for his sons…and for himself; to shield them from added speculation about his condition. But he sensed his middle son's injury was serious and the Healing Rooms were better set up to deal with such injuries than his room would be. Also, it would not be fair to the other patients or healers for the three of them to be upstairs with one patient. He decided on a compromise.

"Let us make room in my laboratory. Set up a cot in there; make sure there are still clean instruments, boiled water and bandages enough after all we have used this day. I will bring the herbs from the medicine closet and meet you there. Elladan, please let one of the other healers know what we are doing before helping Estel."

Both sons acknowledged their instructions and moved to complete their tasks before their injured brother arrived. The wait afterward seemed far too long.

xxx

Elladan was pacing outside the front door when horses hooves sounded on the cobblestones. "Ada! Estel!"

Elladan flew down the steps to meet Legolas and his brother. The fair-haired elf was already pulling his mount to a stop when Elladan reached them; the elf lord not far behind. The human waited by the door, knowing Elladan's return to the house would be swift. The elder twin passed him by, easing through the entrance with his brother in his arms. Behind them were Elrond and Legolas, the younger elf leaning somewhat on the elder. "I have been trying to strengthen him, but I have not been able to tell a change. I am

sorry, Lord Elrond. It happened so quickly. His horse was spooked near the ravine. Elrohir is so good with horses that I thought he was only feigning a problem. The next moment he was falling from the animal and down the rocks of the ravine." Legolas swallowed audibly and his voice dropped to a much lower level as they passed from the Healing Rooms into the laboratory. "I saw him bounce three times before his descent halted."

Estel winced at the picture his friend painted for them. Elrond opened his mouth to reassure Legolas, but Elladan demanded their attention. "Enough talk! He needs help now!"

Estel spared a moment for an apologetic look at Legolas before he and Elrond moved to join Elladan. Legolas slipped silently into a darkened corner to watch.

tbc


	15. A Changed Elrond

_From previous chapter of TPL_

_Estel winced at the picture his friend painted for them. Elrond opened his mouth to reassure Legolas, but Elladan demanded their attention. "Enough talk! He needs help now!"_

_Estel spared a moment for an apologetic look at Legolas before he and Elrond moved to join Elladan. Legolas slipped silently into a darkened corner to watch._

Chapter 15 A Changed Elrond

"No, of course I do not blame Legolas! I blame you!"

So fierce was Elladan's anger that Estel took a step back in fear his brother might actually strike him.

"Me? Elladan - "

"Yes you! You beg to go out on your own, you badger father until he creates a simple errand for you outside of Rivendell to silence your whining and then you cannot even handle that! The thought of you being a Ranger, human, is laughable. You are a danger to your family, how can you think to be of aid to anyone? And to blame this on Legolas…" Elladan's voice rose with every sentence.

"I am not blaming Legolas, Elladan! He thinks you hold him responsible. I will go and relieve his mind about that immediately! Excuse me." The man strode from the room without giving another glance at his brother. Once outside the room, he was confronted not only by the concerned face of Legolas, but also by the embarrassed glances of several elves who had been unable to avoid hearing the confrontation. Considering the acute hearing of elves, Estel thought it likely that all of Rivendell had been privy to Dan's opinion. Nodding briefly at them, Estel passed even Legolas by and made his way upstairs, seeking refuge in his room. Only when the door shut behind him did he allow himself to close his eyes and release a shaky sigh. He stood with his weight against the closed door, taking deep breaths to steady himself, then moved with deliberation toward his clothes chest. His bag was nearly packed and he was mentally rechecking the contents when someone knocked on door.

"Iôn nîn?"

"Come in, Ada."

Elrond stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. In a glance he took in his son's countenance and saw the bag and cloak lying on the bed. Briefly closing his eyes and wondering how things could have changed so dramatically in a few weeks, the father sent a prayer to the Valar to help all of his sons.

"Estel," Elrond placed a hand on his son's back and moved so he could see his face. "I am so sorry for what happened. I should have known how Elladan would react. I should have been there."

"It is not your fault, Adar. Your place was with Elrohir. It still is. You should not be here. Please, go back to Ro. I am well."

"You are packed." Elrond's voice was dry, daring Estel to explain how both statements could be true.

"Elrohir needs you, Ada. Perhaps the crisis is past, but I would not have you leave him to attend to me over …this. After such an intense struggle to survive, he should have his father with him. Please go to him. Truly, I am well."

Elrond pulled his youngest around to face him. "Estel, when Elladan is upset or frightened, he says things he does not mean. I do not remember when I have seen him more frightened. Please, allow him time to think. When he collects himself he will regret his words. I know this. Give him time to make amends, iôn nîn." Elrond was almost pleading.

Estel's smile was sad. He placed a hand on either side of his father's face and pulled him toward him, placing a kiss on his brow. Once, he would have touched foreheads with him, but since his father's malady, he no longer had the courage for that.

"I understand Dan's ways, Ada. You need not worry. All will be well. I am not leaving in pain or in anger, though some may see it as such."

"Then why?"

"We have waited overly long to determine the exact cause of this evil. I need to know what may still happen to all of us as a result of what was done to me. I am sure Legolas will go with me to Wisdom." Estel's smile was genuine this time; was there a place this side of Valinor where he and Legolas would not follow each other? "We need a cure for this, Ada. I promise we will be careful, so please do not try and stop us. After all, it will also give Elladan time to cool off." The human's grin was mischievous, but his father saw the sorrow in his eyes.

Elrond stood for a time, silently contemplating this blessing who had come to them as a child. He had grown so much. Before long he would make an excellent ranger. Of course, Elrond had no intention of sharing that thought with the young man. He would miss him far too much to have him rush his departure from them. Forcing a smile, the elf lord touched his son's cheek. "I am proud of you, Estel."

"Hannon le, Ada."

"You need to speak with Legolas?"

Estel nodded. He had not yet shared his plans with the fair elf. He had not been ready to speak at all when he came upstairs. Obviously, Legolas had bowed to his father's wish to see him first. Nothing else could have kept his friend away.

"Then the two of you will wait for me. I will join you in Legolas' room. Wait for me, Estel." The elf lord's tone was firm, indicating he meant what he said.

The human took a final look around to see if he had missed anything, then approached his father, touching a hand to the elf's arm. "Alright, Ada. We will wait, but you will not dissuade me from going."

"But you will wait." It was not a question.

Estel had to smile, even under these circumstances. "Yes, Ada."

The elf lord nodded and left the room. The human sought out his friend, explained his intentions and helped him pack. They had just finished and Legolas was checking his arrows when the older elf knocked and entered the room. Legolas and Estel were startled into immobility, mouths open. The elf lord no longer wore the clothes of a lord. He had changed into a plain light blue tunic and black leggings. The only decoration was a simple line of darker blue stitching around the wrists of the tunic. His hair was loose except for braids that began at the front and were joined together in the back. He wore a cloak that the human recognized as one Elrohir had worn before being gifted with a new one from Elrond on his last begetting day, the pin that held it in place was scratched and tarnished. His bearing was still noble, but nothing else would betray him as elven aristocracy.

"I hope you are not too frustrated by the delay. I am ready now.… Estel, Legolas? Is there a problem?"

"Forgive me, Lord Elrond, I was just…startled." Noting his friend still had not found his voice; Legolas nudged him with an elbow.

Snapping out of his trance, Estel demanded "Ada, what are you doing? What do you mean you are ready?"

"That should be obvious, Estel." Elrond was undecided as to if he should be amused or impatient. He probably should have expected this response, but he had so much to accomplish in a very short period of time that he had not stopped to consider it. "I am going to Wisdom with you and Legolas."

"But you should be here. Elrohir and Elladan will need you."

"I have spoken with Elladan. He understands I do what I must do and that it is for the benefit of all that I go. The cure is for me, is it not? How can you treat a patient who is not there?" He response was met with silence. Legolas was watching Estel and wisely remaining silent. When Estel still did not speak, Elrond tried again, his tone dry.

"I will try not to be too much of a burden."

"It is not that. It is just…"

"Yes?"

"I have never seen you dressed like this before." Then, as if just noticing, the human declared. "You are wearing a sword!" Both elves swallowed smiles.

"I believe we are likely to encounter some danger, iôn nîn, and I wish to be prepared. You realize I do know how to use a sword?"

The human blushed. "I do not doubt it. I have seen you spar with the twins, but you have to admit, you do not even do that often. I believe I am entitled to be somewhat surprised."

The elf lord smiled. "I see your point, iôn nîn. However, I do not believe we should delay any longer. I am sure you can adapt to the idea while we are on the trail."

The human nodded. He and Legolas picked up their arms and packs and moved toward the door. Stepping back and signaling the prince through the door, the elf lord placed a hand on his son's arm to halt him. Estel looked up questioningly.

"I just thought I should prepare you, my son. I would not like what you see in the corridor to overwhelm you."

Sensing a trap, Estel sighed mentally and did what was expected.

"What is it, Ada?"

"I am also bringing my bow and quiver of arrows."

"Funny, Ada, very funny." The lightened mood did not last long. At the bottom of the stairs, Estel sobered and turned to his companions.

"I would like to check on Elrohir before we leave."

"Of course, iôn nîn. I had not thought otherwise." The elf lord lowered his pack and other possessions to the floor, took the human's things from him and placed them alongside his own. Placing an arm around his youngest's shoulder; he turned him toward the study. Legolas had set his own pack down and planned to join them, but now he hesitated, confused. The older elf motioned the prince to his other side, explaining about the adjourning corridor as they entered the study, saying they would not disturb the patients in the Healing Rooms by taking this route. Elrond said nothing of how they also spared the human the speculative glances of the elves. They meant no harm, but after the earlier episode with Elladan, he knew the young man would be sensitive to the attention.

Quietly, they entered the laboratory, Legolas slightly behind the other two. Just inside the room, Estel came to a stop. His companions waited patiently, keeping concerned eyes on the human. Estel's eyes were only for his brothers. In the far corner of the room, Elladan sat on the side of his brother's bed, gently washing the identical face with a cloth. The scent of athelas permeated the room, creating a relaxing atmosphere despite the circumstances. The human's gaze lingered on the younger twin. His eyes were closed. The sight caused the young man's heart to skip a beat, but he knew Elrohir would probably sleep that way for several days. The battle to save him had been hard fought, and even now they were not sure of a permanent victory. If they could remove this curse from Elrond, the twin's chance of survival would double. The human felt it in his soul and wanted nothing more to give his family that gift. "Well," thought Estel, "I will not make it happen by standing here." As he turned to leave the room, his father put out a hand to stop him. The human shook his head to let the elf know he would not approach the twins. Not wishing to upset his son further, the elf lord nodded his understanding and let the human pass. Legolas followed swiftly behind him while Elrond crossed the room to Elrohir's bedside.

Legolas stepped to walk beside his friend, offering wordless support. Estel forced a smile. "Let us get our things and Ada's and wait outside." They had only waited a few minutes when the door opened. Without looking up, Estel extended Elrond's bow and reached down for his quiver. When Legolas took the weapon from him, Estel glanced up in surprise. Before him stood not his father, but his eldest brother, anguish etched on his features.

"Estel, it was not your fault. I would not have you leave here believing that I blame you. Either of you." Elladan spared their friend a quick glance, but his gaze returned instantly to his brother's face. "I am sorry for the pain my words caused you. Valar, you nearly died not so long ago." The twin's face paled at the memory.

"All is well, Elladan. I know you hate that you cannot always protect us." Estel quickly embraced his elven brother and spoke softly into his ear. "I love you, gwador."

"I love you, little brother. I wish I could go with you."

"You are needed here, but we know you go with us in spirit."

As the brothers separated, Elladan looked to their friend from Mirkwood. "Legolas, take care of these two, and of yourself."

tbc

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. At least the length of it was better! Thanks again to all who read and to all who review.


	16. A ruler does as he judges best

Chapter 16 "A ruler does as he judges best…"

The trio was quiet as they followed the path that would take them out of Rivendell. As they stopped to rest their horses, Elrond broke the silence.

"Legolas, we have not thanked you for saving Elrohir. Even though you did not speak of it, I am sure you endangered yourself in order to reach him."

"I did no more for him than he would have done for me. I am only sorry he was injured."

"As are we all, but it was not your doing. Indeed, you and my sons have often taken such chances to rescue each other; too often for a father's heart. But as always, I am extremely grateful they have your friendship."

Estel joined the conversation with a smile at his friend. "As am I."

They remained in silence, each appreciating the presence and support of the others. Only after they mounted again did Estel gather the courage to ask his father a question that had troubled him since they departed Rivendell.

"Ada, about what Elladan said…"

Elrond's expression softened. "Estel-"

"Please, Ada, let me finish. I know Elladan regrets speaking to me as he did. But I have to wonder if what he said was true. I have never known you to wear a sword in all my years with you. Are you here because you think I am a danger to Legolas? Do you feel you have to come along to make sure he is not injured by some act of folly on my part?" The thought hurt, but Estel simply could not adjust to this new Elrond. The father he knew was a healer, not a warrior. "I need to know the truth."

Legolas was so shocked, the reins slid from his hands. As he opened his mouth to protest, Elrond motioned him to silence and pulled his own mount to a halt, forcing his companions to stop as well. Elrond moved his animal as closely as possible to the human's and reached across to lift his face so their eyes met.

"The truth, melliôn nîn/my beloved son _(A/N as close as I could find)_/ is that as much as I wish to deny it, you are going to be an excellent ranger someday. I hold you back because you are my youngest, not because I do not trust you. You lack the experience that your brothers and Legolas have, but you do not lack the heart or honor or integrity or devotion to those you care about. You are a fine young man and long have I been proud of you. You would die before endangering another, a thought that frightens me more than I can say, but it is true. I am here because it is right, Estel, because I was the probable target, because I am your father and will not allow you to take a risk that is mine to take." Elrond smiled sadly and released his son's chin. "I love you, iôn nîn. I trust you with my life as Legolas trusts you with his." Both dark haired beings looked to the Woodland Prince, who nodded in confirmation; hesitant to speak during this moment between father and son.

Estel touched his father's arm, causing the elf lord to look at him. "Hannon le, Ada. I love you."

Elrond simply smiled and urged his horse to move on. Legolas motioned the human ahead of him, so Estel and the elf lord could ride side by side. The young man nodded his gratitude and pulled alongside his father. After a few minutes, Elrond spoke again.

"There is something else I have been considering. With so many injured and neither of your brothers available I have been contemplating serving on an occasional patrol."

The human was speechless. Legolas spoke while Estel gathered himself. "My father speaks of your skill as a warrior, Lord Elrond."

"I am honored, Legolas. Your father and I have not always agreed on everything, but I have a great deal of respect for him as a King and as a father. He has raised you well."

"I would like to continue to ride with the warriors, Lord Elrond. I wish to help and as I have no other responsibilities Rivendell, I can easily assume a soldier's full shift."

"I am afraid I took your desire to aid us for granted, young prince. I hope you are not offended." The elf lord's smile belied his suggestion that the prince would take offense.

Legolas returned the smile. "Hannon le." It gave him great pleasure when the Lord of Rivendell treated him as family.

"I could ride with a patrol, Ada. I realize you could command it where I could only serve, but it is still something to consider."

"I will indeed consider it, my son. Perhaps until Elrohir is better, we can divide this duty between us."

"Hannon le, Ada." The human chewed on his lip as he considered his next question. "Ada, is it proper for the Lord of a realm to be on patrol? What about your other duties?"

"A ruler does as he judges best for his people, Estel. If I judge it best to ride with Rivendell's warriors, then that is my duty. As for my other responsibilities, if you and I divide the time on patrol that should allow me time enough to deal with those. I will likely not be the only old' elf who returns to duty for a time. As others approach me with their requests I will suggest they share a watch in the same way we will."

They continued their journey, working out the details of Lord Elrond's plans. Such talk was distracting to the human and Elrond wanted his son's thoughts on something other than their upcoming meeting with the Shaman.

tbc

A/N I tried to post this last night, but it kept timing out!


	17. An Unbelievable Opponent

_From previous chapter of TPL_

_They continued their journey, working out the details of Lord Elrond's plans. Such talk was distracting to the human and Elrond wanted his son's thoughts on something other than their upcoming meeting with the Shaman._

Chapter 17 An Unbelievable Opponent

As they drew nearer to the village, Estel lapsed into a brooding silence, afraid that if he spoke he would sound like his eldest brother. Estel never mothered anyone, but he felt he had inadvertently endangered his father once and deliberately allowing him to place himself at risk now went against everything in the human. He went from brooding to praying for the Valar to intercede while his companions exchanged knowing glances. At the last possible moment, Elrond decided to stop and leave the horses behind. It was not lost on him that Estel's horse had come back injured from the last trip while having been of virtually no help to the man.

Estel sighed in relief as he stepped down from his mount. Any delay was a welcome one. Perhaps the Valar was going to intervene after all…or not. "Are you ready, Estel? I suspect it is fruitless to say this, but if you would prefer to stay with the horses-"

"No, I do not prefer to stay with the horses. I prefer you stay with the horses. And Legolas. Here, where you will be safe. There. I have said it. I sound like Elladan, but at least I have said it."

The elves chuckled and the human grinned sheepishly. "Honestly, Ada. I know I have given you many worries over the years, but this is the first time I have been responsible for you being hurt. I do not believe I am well adapted to this turn of events, nor do I wish to adapt. I much prefer being the one injured while you are well and fussing." Estel prided himself on the fact he had not mentioned Elrond being the one doing the healing. "I know you do not blame me, and truly, I had reached the point where I no longer blamed myself, but now…" The sentence ended with a vast sigh. It gave the elf lord pause. If sighs measured tension, then Estel was a bowstring ready to snap.

"Estel, you worry unnecessarily about your father." Legolas swallowed a smile as the elf lord gave a self-satisfied nod, obviously pleased by the younger elf's support. "He has lived for millennia, survived battle and raised three sons and a daughter. He is the lord of a great realm and has the wisdom of the ages." At this point both his traveling companions were beginning to look skeptical. Legolas forged ahead. "Obviously by now he is fully aware that I am a great warrior and more than capable of shielding you both."

"Pardon me?"

"_Shielding_ us?"

Legolas broke out in laughter and leaned away as the human swatted at him. Elrond chuckled and thought how thankful he was to be here. His duties kept him close to the Last Homely House, and his main exposure to this pair was at meal times. Watching Legolas as he gauged the human's moods and then moved to offset them had been a welcome education. Taking on a façade of seriousness, he interrupted their play'. "Young prince, I would remind you that more respect is due your elders." Saying this, he placed an arm around each of the young ones shoulders and led them on the last part of their journey to Wisdom.

As they reached the outermost edge of the village, Legolas tensed and drew his bow and quickly notched an arrow. Just Estel and Elrond grasped their swords, an old man stepped from the trees. Estel's heart rose to his throat before he realized it was not the Shaman, but another elderly figure. Legolas found his voice first.

"Mithrandir?"

"Yes, yes." The Istar, or wizard as men called him, was not known for his patience or court etiquette. "I need a moment alone with your elder. Come."

The Istar had never been able to intimidate the elf lord, a fact proven when Elrond did not rush to his side, but stayed with his companions. "We have important business in the village, Mithrandir. I would prefer not to delay it." Unspoken was his desire to be done with all this and return to Elrohir's bedside.

"Yes, yes. I have heard that your youngest encountered problems here. I have information that you need. Let us speak in private. I believe it will be safe for the young ones to enter the village with out you. The medicine man is not there at present. We will join them shortly. Come, come. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish!"

Elrond managed not to show his impatience with the Istar. The wizard did not always interact well with others. At times like this, Elrond wished for the opportunity to speak with another of Mithrandir's kind, just to see if it was a common trait, or a particular idiosyncrasy of this particular being. Unknown to the elf lord, events would ensure that in the future, he would be more careful of the nature of his wishes.

"Very well. Legolas, Estel, I trust you will proceed with caution. If we are needed, we will be close by. Iôn nîn, are you comfortable with this?"

"Yes, Ada. Legolas and I will be fine. I am anxious to see that Lillith is well." The human was greatly relieved to know the Shaman was not at the village and that the wizard would be here should they need his help.

"We will remain alert, Lord Elrond."

With a nod at the young ones, Elrond turned and followed the Istar, who had been watching the exchange with his typical impatience.

The wizard moved briskly through the woods. Elrond was opening his mouth to protest that they had traveled far enough from Estel and Legolas, when his companion reached a clearing and slowed to a stop.

As the elf lord approached, the wizard spun and his demeanor, rarely pleasant, became decidedly aggressive. Leaning toward the elf, his mouth twisted into a scowl and the Istar snarled, "So, Lord of Rivendell, you have come out of your safe place at last."

As the elf's eyes widened in surprise, Vilya made itself known. This danger was great enough that the Ring of Power sensed the need to warn him! Elrond stepped quickly back from the being and drew his sword from its sheath. Taking a defensive stance, the elf lord demanded, "Explain yourself!"

"I have no need to explain myself to one of the dark lord's minions! You would betray Middle Earth. We will not permit that. Already you have felt the effect of our intervention, have you not?"

The accusation shook the elf lord, but he had not survived this long by becoming inattentive in times of danger. No point in refuting the barb, his opponent would likely disregard his denial. "Our intervention? Mithrandir, you are not yourself. Who has done this to you?" If a wizard could be deluded, be it by drug or some other manner, then what of men and elves? What of Legolas and Estel?

The being's smile threw the elf lord into total defense mode, all thoughts other than those dealing with his immediate situation fled. He saluted his opponent in the same instant the wizard thrust his staff in his direction. A bolt reminiscent of lightening flew from the stone atop it and the elf threw himself away from it, rolling as he touched the ground, the sword still in salute position as he rose. Obviously, this was going to be a very different kind of battle.

xxx

As Estel and Legolas entered the village, a blur of movement dashed against the human, knocking him to the ground. The elf started to draw his long knives, then registered his friend's laughter. There, rolling on the ground before him with Estel, were two human children.

Estel reached a hand up so the elf could help him rise. "Legolas, allow me to present Lillith and Griffin. You have heard me speak of them. Young ones, this is my friend, Legolas."

The male child held forth a hand. Legolas bent over and the two exchanged a warrior's handshake, grasping each other's forearms. Lillith giggled and bobbed a curtsy. They were absolutely delightful. Children such as these should not be under the influence of a controlling, self-centered leader. What he had done to Estel who was, as the human continually pointed out, an adult, was bad enough.

The prince suddenly found a small hand in his and looked down into huge brown eyes. "Would you like to meet our parents, Mister Legolas?"

"Yes, I would like that." Legolas surprised himself by meaning it. These people had stepped aside after Estel had come to check on their daughter's welfare and allowed him to be threatened and run out of the village as though he had committed some crime. But if these children were any example of their parents, the elf was going to find it difficult not to forgive them.

Lillith and Legolas strolled behind Griffin and Estel. The latter pair were talking of the Rangers, while Lillith was chatting about her time in Rivendell where she met her first elf. Rayhan and Sharlain watched the group approach from their front yard, and with smiles on their faces, walked down the slope to greet them. As Griffin under took the important task of introducing their new friend, Legolas tilted his face away from the humans. After a moment of concentration that caused the mother to draw the children to her side, Legolas' eyes came to rest on his friend. "Sounds of battle; from the direction Mithrandir and your father took."

As they flew down the hill, Estel tossed two words over his shoulder, "Stay here!"

Following on his friend's heels, Estel thanked the Valar that his wounds were basically healed. They should not hinder him in combat. That was almost as much a relief as knowing Mithrandir was there to guard his father's back..

Legolas slowed his pace and held up a hand. Turning his head slightly toward the human, he hissed "A sword cuts through the air and strikes against something, but not another blade."

"Which means…?"

"Only two combatants."

Fearing his father had fallen, Estel swallowed his panic and followed the elf to the edge of the clearing.

xxx

Things had not been quite as bad as the elf lord expected. Evidently, there was some limit on the amount of power the Valar permitted the wizard to use. After the first bolt from the staff, the battle had been an exchange of blows. Try as he might, the elf lord could not break the crystal or loose it from the staff. He had connected often enough to convince himself he had wasted time and energy in the effort... energy he could ill afford to lose as the wizard's strength belied his aged appearance, and his experience stretched back farther in time than the elf lord's. This was a battle the elf lord could not lose, yet he could not seem to locate the path to victory. Mithrandir seemed to sense his moves before he made them and the elf lord suspected he had been gifted at least two cracked ribs from the stick. If the staff had been a blade, he would have been far worse off. After his ribs were injured, he had abandoned the effort of talking Mithrandir into seeing reason. Whatever had befallen the Istar, it was nothing talking to him during battle was going to cure. If he could just render him unconscious and bind him, maybe whatever had been used on him would wear off. Or perhaps the secret was in the staff, if he could only separate it from it's owner, perhaps the spell would dissipate.

While these thoughts ran through Elrond's head, the wizard stepped past the elf and slammed the side of the staff into the younger being's back, throwing him off balance and into a nearby tree. Pushing away from the tree, the elf lord ignored his newest abrasions and dropped to the ground in a reverse somersault, kicking out with his feet toward the wizard. Now it was Gandalf's turn to stagger backward. Elrond had time to gain his feet and brace for

the blows that were to come, blocking them with his sword and wishing he could in good conscience kill the Istar instead of trying to incapacitate him. A jab from the wizard drove the crystal end of the staff briefly into the elf lord's side. He leaned over and grunted in pain, allowing the wizard the opportunity to apply the staff to the back of his head. Hitting the ground, something he had done far more of than the wizard, the elf rolled and came to his feet again. As he came upward, he thrust his sword up and under the staff, attempting to chop through it. While it did not sever, the force of the blow knocked it from the wizard's hands. He staggered back again; giving Elrond hope his opponent might be tiring. Elrond moved to press his advantage, blocking the Istar's route to his staff. Before he reached his adversary, the being uttered a loud guttural sound that made the elf's flesh crawl. The wizard relaxed and glanced behind Elrond. The elf lord leapt to one side, pivoting as he did so. He landed in a defensive stance; the wizard to his left and back; four wolves in front of him.

The first wolf was in the air before the elf had time to prepare himself, and the impact forced him to the ground, the air rushing out of his lungs. In quarters too close to use his sword, he pulled his dagger from its sheath and drove the blade home. The animal yelped and fell silent. Catching his breath again, Elrond shoved the carcass in the direction of the other wolves, using it as a cover while he withdrew his blade from it's body and regained his footing. The second animal, he took down by tossing the dagger while the beast was still in the air. Its momentum carried it forward, but the elf stepped to the side and avoided contact. Mithrandir's cry was one of horror and anger and the elf saw him move toward his staff. Attention divided and now unarmed, Elrond went down under another wolf. He struggled to keep the teeth away from his throat, knowing he had lost the battle and chastising himself for his failure. There was a short pause, then a twang, followed by a hollow thud and suddenly the jaws slackened, the full weight of the wolf descending. An instant later, a bow sang again and the last wolf was dead.

xxx

Arriving on the scene as his father loosed his dagger at the second wolf, Estel trusted Legolas to dispose of the remaining two. The human heard the blind fury in the wizard's voice and threw himself across the clearing in

an urgent bid to reach the staff first. The wizard grabbed it up the moment before the human hit the ground and the young man found himself two inches away from the crystal. Closing his eyes against what was to come, he heard his father's horrified cry. "NO!"

xxx

The prince dispatched the final wolf, aware that as he had released his first arrow, the human had moved past him. Lord Elrond rose to one elbow, barely even glancing toward Legolas. As the elf lord cried out, Legolas turned and notched another arrow, knowing he would only be avenging his friend's death.

tbc

_Author's Note from nautika, who is shouting over shoulder as she runs from readers:  
This chapter was originally an additional 3,000 words or so. (Hard to believe with all the short chapters I've done, isn't it?) It was either post part of it or wait on posting it. I decided to give you this much now and save the rest for next week. If I don't get comments on this one, I'll know no one is reading! ; )_


	18. Fool of a Wizard

_From previous chapter of TPL_

_The prince dispatched the final wolf, aware that as he had released his first arrow, the human had moved past him. Lord Elrond rose to one elbow, barely even glancing toward Legolas. As the elf lord cried out, Legolas turned and notched another arrow, knowing he would only be avenging his friend's death._

Chapter 18 Fool of a Wizard

"CEASE!"

Against all odds the wizard, human and both elves froze at the command and then obeyed the next one.

"Stand back and release all weapons. This shall cease NOW!"

All eyes turned to the voice and a second Mithrandir emerged from the woods on the other side of the clearing. The human and elves looked back and forth between the two Gandalf's, the young ones unable to believe their eyes, the elder experiencing profound relief.

Leaving his weapon on the ground, Estel slowly pulled himself across to his father, not wishing to block Legolas if he decided to take action. Not that he had any idea how his friend would know what action to take.

"Ada, you are bleeding." He helped his father sit up, but would not allow him to stand.

"It is nothing, Estel, only a few scratches." Elrond patted the human's hand reassuringly, then turned to the newest arrival. "Mithrandir, you will tell us what you know of this."

"Other than knowing this Istar, I _know_ very little. But I believe the time has come to get some answers. Radagast… old friend, what have you done? What part did you play in what has befallen this family?"

Estel gasped. Legolas would have dropped his bow had he still been holding it, and Elrond silently gave thanks he was already seated. He did not wish to spoil his image of being calm and unshakable.

Where the familiar form of Mithrandir had once towered over him, there was now an old man, with long white hair and a beard to match, wearing a hat and clothing that mirrored that of the grey wizard. This other being however, wore brown. "I did what needed doing. The elf turned to the shadow, and had to be stopped, even if it cost the life of my four-legged friends." The brown-clad being's eyes misted as he looked over the now deceased wolves with sorrow.

"Rubbish! Your information is false. Lord Elrond would never turn! Who told you this foolishness?"

"The head of our order. If we cannot trusted him, then who do we trust?"

"Even Saruman may be misled. I will be eager to speak to him and discover where he heard this falsehood. Now, tell me, what exactly did you do, old friend?"

The brown wizard shrugged. He trusted the grey wizard as much as he trusted the White and saw no reason not to answer. Mithrandir, as the elves called him, knew Saruman was the head of the order and the command had come from him. He would do what was right. Both were wiser wizards than he and Radagast was glad to be free from any decision-making.

"The elf lord is well protected and rarely leaves his home, even more rarely does he travel outside the borders of his realm. To get rid of him as a threat, we had to use one close to him. His twin sons are always together and are great warriors. The daughter is safe in the Golden Woods. The only weakness was the boy." Estel flinched and resisted the urge to drop his head. Legolas and Elrond both glared at the brown wizard, who was too caught up in his story to notice. "They usually kept him close, but the birds told me he was slowly straying further toward the borders. Long ago I found out through my animal friends which parents in Wisdom were more likely to go to the elves for help, so when Saruman saw the time was right we infected their child. As we expected, they looked for and were given help in Rivendell. When the family returned home, we thought the elf would visit the village to flaunt himself and his success before the villagers. We were very pleased when the boy came instead. We would not actually see Lord Elrond infected, but the birds would tell me of it, and there was less chance of the true nature of our actions being discovered. When he came to the village, I confronted him in the form of the Shaman. I had been pretending to be the medicine man, off and on, over the weeks while he was in a drugged sleep. He never suspected, nor did the villagers, who, after all are simple people." He smiled, as though he had a fondness for the villagers he had tricked. "I shook my staff at him, it was all for show of course, just to rattle him and force him to leave. Once out of the village, he would have no aid and there would be no witnesses. When he left the village, I met with him…in the guise of a friend."

"Wait. You mean it was you that I ate with? But it looked and sounded just like..." Estel's face had lost color when he turned to the grey wizard. "you."

Mithrandir rounded on the other Istar with speed that belied his elderly appearance. "You used MY image to harm him? Fool of a Wizard!"

Having forced the brown wizard back two steps with the simple display of anger, the Istar turned back to the rest of his companions in a calmer manner. "One of Radagast's…gifts…aside from his affinity with animals, is the ability to change shapes. He gains no knowledge from the form he assumes …_obviously_…but he does have the ability to mimic their voices and appearance."

"But my physical injuries, the poison…what was the need for those?"

The figure in brown shivered slightly at the memory. "I did not enjoy hurting you, but if you had not had injuries there would have been no need for the elf to touch your mind. It was the only way to be sure _he _was exposed."

"One moment. What did you do to him while masquerading as me? We have yet to hear the details."

The brown Istar swallowed uneasily before replying. "I drugged his food and when he was unconscious, I sent his horse away, then I performed a mind incursion.

"You WHAT? Saruman ordered this?"

"Ada?" In the face of Mithrandir's reaction, the young man turned to his father for reassurance and found his face totally devoid of color.

"Ada! Mithrandir!" The human's voice clearly revealed his fear. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"Easy, my young friend. Your father is simply trying to process what we have learned."

The elf lord roused himself. "I am well, Estel. It is just…" Elrond placed a hand on each of Estel's shoulders, and gave a quick glance at Legolas, as though to warn him that the upcoming news would upset the human. The fair elf placed a hand on his friend's back in reminder of his support.

"Iôn nîn, the …procedure that you …were subjected to is-"

'This is not going well,' thought the elf lord. 'I should have better prepared myself before telling him.' He laughed at the thought. How did one prepare to tell their child such a thing?

All the others heard was the laugh from the dark-haired elf and it had an unfamiliar, almost manic, edge to it.

Estel's hands moved to encircle his father's wrists, giving them a slight squeeze. Forcing himself to swallow as quietly as possible, the human sought to reassure the only father he had ever really known. "It is well, Adar. You and Legolas are with me. I am not afraid to hear what you have to tell me. Or if you think it best to wait until we return home, then we will wait."

Mithrandir glared at the other wizard as if to say, 'See how wrong you were about the boy?' Radagast had the grace to look ashamed.

The elf lord threw a rare look of pleading toward the grey pilgrim, who nodded once and stepped forward. "Perhaps, young human, it would be best if we all sit down."

Estel escorted his father to a large log on the edge of the clearing. After making sure the elf lord was settled, he sat next to him, placing his right arm around the elf and taking his father's left hand in his own. Legolas moved with them, his eyes scanning the woods and surrounding area for possible dangers. Instead of seating himself by his friend, he placed a foot on the log next to him. He was as confused as the human and decided that he could best serve him by remaining in protective mode.

The Brown wizard did not move, but Mithrandir came to sit on a large rock to the right and slightly in front of Elrond. Legolas reached across to assist him. He grunted his thanks to the elf and leaned to the right, bracing himself on his staff. Sitting in this position, his view of Estel was not obstructed by Elrond.

Jerking his head toward the other wizard, Mithrandir removed the burden of explaining what had happened from Elrond's shoulders. "Estel, what that _fool_ did is an atrocity. No doubt the head of my order, when he realizes his error, will be as mortified as I am by the wrong that has been done. That, of course, does not make it any less difficult for you and your family."

Estel had spent enough time with the grey wizard to know it would not speed the telling to try and rush him. So he bit his tongue and strengthened his hold on his father.

"The mind incursion has not been utilized in countless years. It would not have been used this time, but your father was erroneously reported to be a sizeable asset to the shadows growing in Middle Earth. The most heinous part of this act is that not only were you violated, and your father rendered psi-void, but your very life was endangered. And _you_ were not even considered a threat. To use an innocent in this way is beneath contempt!" Mithrandir grew angry again just thinking of what had happened. Saruman should be more

careful of his sources!

"Mithrandir? Is Estel still in danger from this … incursion?"

"What? Oh. No, Legolas, his father neutralized the threat to Estel when he inadvertently took it upon himself."

Elrond was unable to suppress a shiver.

Feeling his father tremble, Estel leaned forward to see his face. "Ada?"

"It was so close, Estel. If you had been but hours later in reaching us…" The elf lord closed his eyes against the thought, his voice hushed.

"I am well, do not think on what might have been. Let us now think on how to cure you from this …thing. Mithrandir, is there something we can do to help him now that we know what happened?" The human's voice was steady, Legolas knew him well enough to know the calm was hard-won. His placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We are certainly going to try, Estel, but I remind you that none of us has much experience with this. I am tempted to take him to Saruman."

"No." The elf lord straightened and took a deep breath. "Elrohir is injured, as are many elves of Rivendell. I would not delay our return. If nothing can be done here, then we will leave for home now." He paused, as if weighing his words. "I will not force this task upon you. It is for you to judge whether you will do it or not."

Estel tightened his grip on his father, but said nothing. This was his father's decision and he would support him in whatever he decided. The elf lord placed a hand over his son's and watched as the two wizards conferred. Finally, Mithrandir nodded and the two Istari came toward the elf lord.

The grey wizard smiled sympathetically at the man seated by the elf lord. "I am sorry, Estel, but when you have assisted your father in lying down, you will need to leave him to our care. Perhaps you would like to return to check on your friends at the village?"

"No, thank you, Mithrandir. This began with my checking on them and while I know they are innocent of any involvement, it unsettles me to think of going there while Ada is being treated. I will wait on the other side of the clearing. You have my word I will be silent and will not interfere." As he was speaking, the human spread a blanket and helped his father lie back upon it. Then he leaned over and kissed the elf lord's brow. "I love you, Ada."

"I love you, Estel. You will remember that none of this was of your making?"

"I will remember." The threat of tears was near, the human needed to leave his father's side or risk upsetting him.

"I will see that he does not forget, Lord Elrond, until you are able to remind him yourself. Is there any other service you would ask of me?"

"Just to care for my son, Legolas, and I know you would do that if I did not ask it."

"Ada…"

"Enough!" The Istar's voice was brisk. "Leave us to see to your father, young man. He will come to no harm with us. We may not be able to heal him, but he will be no worse due to our efforts."

"If you are so confident, why did you think to take him to someone else?"

"This procedure may only be tried once. The head of our order is more skilled in such things and I want your father to have the best care possible."

"Oh. I do not remember Ada ever speaking of him. Are they friends?"

Gandalf's impatience was disrupted by confusion. "Not to my knowledge. Why do you ask?"

Estel forced his tension away. "Because you are his friend. A friend will do all he can where another may take an easier path. I do not say your leader would do this, but I know _you_ will not cease trying. I am more at peace with Ada in your care."

"Humph!" Gandalf cleared his throat and looked to his patient, who was smiling.

"Estel is right, Mithrandir. I am content. Begin when you are ready."

xxx

Legolas and Estel crossed to the far side of the clearing. Legolas leaned back against a tree where he could see the procedure, and still scan the surrounding area for danger. Estel sat before him on the ground with his legs crossed. Idly, he picked up a stick and began to doodle in the dirt before him. He did not wish to watch as the wizards worked on his father. Normally, he tried to absorb all he could about healing, but with his father as the patient instead of his instructor, his feelings changed. He was too afraid of what might happen to think of expanding his knowledge. He tried to distract himself by thinking of something else, but when Elrohir and Elladan immediately came to mind, his hand tightened involuntarily on the stick, breaking it in two. He threw a panicked glance at Mithrandir; fearful he had distracted them and somehow brought his father harm. The wizard's eyes went from impatience to understanding. They held the young man's for a moment as if to steady him, then moved back to his patient. The human pulled his knees to his chest, circled them with his arms and vowed to himself to remain in that position for as long as necessary.

On the opposite side of the clearing, an Istar knelt on each side of the elf lord. Gandalf was on the outer side, facing Estel and Legolas; Radagast's back was to the two young ones. The grey wizard sent a warning glance to the brown wizard as his right hand took Radagast's left. Their free hands they placed on Elrond's temples. Elrond was becoming groggy as a draft Mithrandir had given him took effect. "Take care of …" His words slurred, but his friend

understood and replied softly, almost as though speaking to himself, but with a trace of humor; "Have no worry, old friend. If I let harm come to you, I shudder to think what they would do to me."

As sleep claimed the elf lord, the eyes of the grey wizard closed and his mouth began to move in a soundless chant, soundless to the human at least. He looked to his elven companion to find Legolas had moved slightly away from him, positioning himself now so that hecould see the brown wizard as well as the grey. It occurred to Estel that he should have thought of that himself, and he thanked the Valar for his friend's presence. The two wizards remained on bended knees for what seemed an eternity. If immortality were anything like this, Estel was glad to be mortal. He passed the time by intermittently watching the wizards work and by dropping his head to his knees when he could watch no longer. Occasionally, he felt a concerned glance from Legolas, but he could not bring himself to face his friend. His thoughts were only for his father. When he thought he could bear the waiting no longer and was actually biting his tongue to keep from crying out, the wizards finally unclasped hands and leaned back on their heels. Mithrandir's eyes remained closed, probably inexhaustion. Estel held a hand out to the prince and Legolas pulled him to his feet and supported him while he gained his balance. Together they moved quietly toward Elrond and the wizards.

Mithrandir's eyes opened when he sensed the young ones. He slid from his heels to the ground and held himself upright with one hand. His voice was harsh with fatigue. "We have done all we can. Your father is strong. I believe he will recover fully, but only time will tell. He, Radagast and I must rest now. I believe your father would profit from your closeness. Rest by him and let Legolas take first watch. Sleep if you can, and call me if I am needed."

"Hannon le." Estel moved to his father's side, and eased down next to him. Despite his best effort, his eyes slid shut and he drifted into sleep. Legolas climbed into a nearby tree and settled in to guard his friends for as long as necessary.

_A/N About Radagast the Brown, of Gandalf's order, from The __Fellowship of the Ring: "…a worthy Wizard, a master of shapes and __changes of hue; and he has much lore of herbs and beasts, and birds __are especially his friends." He was said to be simpler than Gandalf __or Saruman._

_A/N #2 Hope no one finds the title to this chapter offensive. I am never happy with my titles. And talking about offenses, I know all caps are considered rude now, but it just didn't seem right when I tried italics or bolds with Gandalf. ;D_


	19. Return to Imladris

Chapter 19 Return to Imladris

The five companions broke camp late the next morning. Mithrandir examined Elrond and declared him fit for travel, but issued a warning to the elf lord that was loud enough for Legolas and Estel to hear. "If you truly wish to recover you will remember this. You must allow time for full healing. To rush into touching a patient's spirit now could result in more than simply the loss of that ability. I would not see a mind such as yours destroyed, old friend. Middle Earth will have need of it in the years ahead."

"Destroyed? Mithrandir, what do you mean destroyed?" The panic in the human's voice was plainly evident. The elf lord threw an angry glance at the grey wizard, who remained unperturbed.

"There is nothing to worry about, Estel, I am fine. Mithrandir is being dramatic."

"Humph!" Mithrandir's muttering barely reached the human's ears. "Dramatic! Humph! Some appreciation. May just not bother next time."

Elrond rolled his eyes, thinking how much like the twins the wizard could be. Legolas hid a smile, not wanting to incur anyone's wrath.

Estel was not amused. "Now, wait a minute-"

"No, no. Your father will not listen to his elders; there is no point in speaking to him. We bid you goodbye." With this, the Istar clearly placed the responsibility for making Elrond listen onto his youngest son's shoulders, then nudged the brown wizard ahead of him as the two strode from the clearing en route to the village. Radagast and Mithrandir had agreed to visit Wisdom to reassure Rayhan and Sharlain that everything all was well and to deliver a promise from Legolas and Estel that the two would return for a visit in the near future.

"Ada-"

"Now, Estel, you know how Mithrandir can be."

"Yes, Ada. And I also know how you can be."

The elf lord smiled at his youngest and placed an arm about his shoulders. "Shall we rejoin the horses? I am anxious to check on Elrohir's recovery."

"I am inclined to stay here for another day. Elrohir would not want you to endanger yourself by traveling too soon."

"We will be on horseback, iôn nîn. I will hardly tire by riding."

"It is not the ride that worries me. It is when we arrive that I foresee problems. It tires me just thinking of how to keep you from doing too much too soon. It will be much easier for me if we stay here."

The elf lord threw back his head and laughed. Even Estel had to smile. It had been a long time since he had heard a real laugh from his father; far too long a time.

He sighed, knowing he was defeated. "Very well, but we will not rush. We will take our time and rest frequently."

"Of course, Estel, of course."

Estel cringed inwardly. He knew that tone. It was the one the twins used when they realized their younger brother had just fallen for one of their tricks. Oh, well, when they got home, he would have Elladan to help him temper their father's tendency to ignore his own well-being. He would just have to hope it would be enough.

xxx

The trip had gone as Estel expected. They traveled home more quickly than they had traveled to the village. His father had set a slower pace on the journey to Wisdom knowing the human dreaded seeing the Shaman again. The young man accepted the fact the elf lord's concern for the younger twin would set the pace for their return trip. To distract himself from his worry for his father, he pictured their reunion with the twins and their joy when they

learned Elrond had been cured. He was so immersed in the envisioned homecoming that he failed to hear his father's gasp, but Legolas' "Lord Elrond, are you well?" quickly drew his attention. He reached over to steady his father on his horse.

"Ada?"

The elf lord's voice was tight. "Elrohir worsens; Elladan fears for him."

xxx

As the three entered the courtyard, each rider reined his horse to an abrupt stop and leapt to the ground. Legolas hung back with the horses until he saw elves approaching from the stables, then ran after his traveling companions. As he crossed the threshold, he heard Elladan cry out to his father. "Ada, help him, please!"

As Legolas moved through the Healing Rooms, elves moved aside to allow him to pass, but remained hovering near the door. Elrohir was highly regarded and they wanted to be nearby to help if needed. Legolas stepped into the laboratory to find Estel and Elladan in a heated debate. Estel was trying to explain Mithrandir's warning, but Elladan was too overwhelmed with fear for Elrohir to listen. They were so caught up in their exchange that neither of them saw their father drop to his knees by Elrohir's side, reach his hand to Elrohir's forehead and close his eyes in concentration. Legolas recognized one of the healers present and breathed a few words into his ear. The healer motioned everyone out, then closed the door and stood inside it. Legolas nodded his approval and approached Elladan and the human, speaking softly. "My friends…"

"What?"

"Stay out of this, Legolas."

"Your father has made his decision. I suspect anything you do now would only put them both at greater risk."

Estel paled and his eyes misted. "Could you have stopped him?"

"No, Estel. I could not have reached him in time. But you know if your father had done nothing and Elrohir had died, he would never be able to forgive himself." Legolas' voice was firm, but gentle.

"I know about not forgiving yourself. Perhaps it is better for Ada this way." The young man pushed past his eldest brother and left the room through the private corridor.

Legolas was torn between following the human and remaining behind. One look at the elf lord and the decision was made. Even though he had only begun his attempt to heal Elrohir, Elrond was pale and perspiring. Legolas suppressed a shudder and elected to remain with Elladan. If Elrohir passed to the Halls of Mandos and Elrond's mind failed, Rivendell would need a Lord and Estel would need a brother, but grief could kill an elf. Legolas placed a hand on the elder twin's shoulder and began his appeal to the Valar.

xxx

Legolas splashed water on his face and drew a deep breath. Father and son lay side by side on cots in the laboratory, Elladan knelt between them with a hand to each chest. His breathing still hitched, but the sounds of his sobbing had hushed some time ago. Elves had been sent in search of Estel, but could not locate him in the house. On an impulse, Legolas had sent someone to the stable. They did not find the man there, but reported his horse was not in its stall. Legolas had no idea what to do next, and no one to ask. He desperately wished for his father's presence. King Thranduil would know what to do, but that was not why the prince wished for him. He simply needed his father to hold him and to tell him everything would be alright.

tbc


	20. Epilogue

_A/N Here is the final installment in this fiction. Thanks to all who have read and to those who have also reviewed. Thanks again to Celebwen for beta-ing the last of this story and for being so supportive. As I have mentioned, I am working on a sequel called "Mind Incursion", but I have written nothing on it since I started posting this fiction months ago, so I have no idea how long it will be before it is complete. I have several chapters finished and know some will have to be combined due to length. I have notes and outlines on many chapters, but the ending is still a little unclear. It may lead to a Thranduil, Legolas, Aragorn story or that story may some day be a totally stand alone fiction._

_Cel is beta-ing a story for me now that contains some elements of "Is It Really Home Sweet Home…?" and I will post it next. It is short, but will be something to remind you of me. (grin) It's called "Never Back Down" and is a young Estel fic. Thank you all again! Now read on! _

_nautika_

Chapter 20 Epilogue

Legolas pulled the door to the laboratory closed behind him to allow for more privacy. He had just received a harsh rejection from Elladan because of his suggestion that the dark-haired elf take some nourishment. He tried to ignore the looks of those still in the Healing Rooms as he made his way to the foyer. At the bottom of the stairs, he hesitated, not really knowing where to go. Finally, unable to choose a direction, he sank down on the bottom step and dropped his head into his hands.

He had no idea how long he sat there before he was roused by the sound of horses galloping into the courtyard. Concerned over the urgency of the approach, he drew himself to his feet, approached the front door, and was almost knocked off his feet by the new arrivals. Two beings simply pushed past him without a word. Staring after them, he seemed unable to process what had just occurred. An anxious glance from a nearby healer brought him out of

his stupor and he realized his mouth was still open. Closing both his mouth and the door, he moved once again through the Healing Rooms and into the elf lord's laboratory.

When he entered the laboratory, he moved silently to the back of the room, feeling like an intruder, but unable to bear being anywhere else. Estel had reached his eldest brother's side and pulled him up from the floor and into an embrace. He was physically supporting him as Elladan's legs were numb from kneeling so long between the cots. Elladan was whispering his sorrows and fears into his brother's shoulder while Estel rubbed the elf's back with his free hand and tried to comfort him.

Seated on the side of Elrohir's bed was the Grey Wizard, fetched by Estel, who had persuaded Mirthandir to return with him out of fear for his father.

"Good, good." Satisfied with Elrohir's condition, the Istar nodded and hauled himself up from the bed to move to Elrond's side.

Touching the elf lord's brow, the wizard's expression was cheerless. "My friend, my friend, why will you not listen? Did I not tell you Middle Earth has need of you?" With a great sigh, the Istar closed his eyes and began to concentrate. For several minutes, a frown marred his features and his lips moved soundlessly. The bystanders watched Elrond for any sign of a change, but there was none. Finally, the wizard broke his connection with his patient.

"Estel, some fresh athelas, please."

"Yes, Mithrandir."

As the human moved to comply, Legolas stepped into the man's vacated spot and pulled Elladan close. The elf shivered slightly under his touch; exhaustion and stress finally having taken their toll, only support from the prince kept him upright. Legolas nodded at one of the healers by the door and seeing the problem, the healer pulled a blanket from a vacant bed in the Healing Rooms and wrapped it around Elladan's shoulders himself, to allow Legolas to maintain his hold. The healer remained on Elladan's other side in silent support.

"Some water, please?"

Without a word, the young man poured water from the pitcher into a glass and passed it to the wizard, who took it with a nod of thanks. Several minutes passed before Mithrandir turned to face the brothers.

"Mithrandir?"

"Yes, yes." Always impatient; that was the wizard's way. It was almost comforting. Having heard please' twice from the wizard's lips had frightened the man more than the wizard's usual abruptness. "You want to do something, do you not?"

"Of course we do! Just tell us, we'll do whatever you ask."

"Anything? I have your word?"

Estel exchanged a glance with Elladan and together they answered. "Yes, you have our word."

The wizard relaxed and smiled. "Then go to bed."

"WHAT?"

Elrohir stirred, and Estel dropped his voice to a whisper. "You want us to go to bed? Now? With Ada like this?"

"Yes. And not in here. Go to your rooms or find an empty bed in the Healing Rooms. Go."

The big brother in Elladan emerged when he saw the fear in Estel's eyes. "Mithrandir?"

"He has tarried this long, Elladan. He will wait until you are rested. Now go. Have someone give you some of your father's famous tea, if you cannot sleep otherwise."

Elladan's eyes locked onto the Istar's face. Evidently at peace with what he found, he motioned his youngest brother to his side. Estel moved to his brother and slid his right arm around the dark-haired elf's waist to support him from one side while Legolas supported him on the other. Elladan reached his hand up to the human's head and pulled it toward him, touching his head to Estel's temple in comfort. Quietly, they moved to the Healing Rooms. The brothers accepted tea from a healer and finding no two empty cots together,

shared one, while Legolas lay on a blanket on the floor nearby. Estel lay his head on Elladan's shoulder and the two fell asleep, trying not to think of what the morning might bring.

xxx

Elrond lay on the couch in Ro's room, trying to remember the lat time he had felt so at peace. He smiled to himself as he recalled the reactions of Estel, Elladan and Legolas when Mithrandir escorted them into the laboratory only two days ago. The looks on their faces would have been humorous if he had not already glimpsed the fear in their eyes. The fear was quickly replaced by joy when they saw him sitting up. He'd extended his arms and Estel and Elladan

had filled them, one on each side. Legolas, grinning widely, sat next to Elrohir, who, while still laying in bed was alert and no longer as pale as death. The friends grasped hands and watched the tearful reunion nearby. Pulling away from their father and following his pointed glance to Ro, the two nearly threw Legolas to the floor in their rush to reach their brother. Legolas' laugh was light as he placed a hurried kiss to the top of the elf lord's head, and then bowed respectfully before moving back to stand by the grey wizard.

Before the next day was done the two patients were settled back into their rooms and Mithrandir had said his goodbyes and departed. Their gratitude to the Istar was immense, but so was their relief at his departure. His grumpy manner, though they all suspected it was deliberate, still wore on nerves already stretched by recent events. He had discounted their thanks, faking displeasure at the hugs he'd received from Elladan and Estel. He had given all credit for Elrond's recovery to the elf lord himself, counseling the others to strive for more patience in the future. Elrond secretly believed the wizard felt badly at his part in the situation. In trying to bring Elrond into line, he had set up the boys to be afraid of what would happen, thereby causing them to overreact to what had happened. His injury' caused him to need more recovery time, but in actuality he was at no more risk than before his affliction.

As Elrond watched Legolas and his sons fletching arrows, he mentally reviewed the plans they'd made after the wizard's departure. Elladan had decided to continue working with his father on a more limited basis when Elrohir was better, but for now he would resume the patrol. While Elrohir convalesced, he would be able to help his father with some of the administrative duties of running Rivendell. Legolas and Estel would ride patrol, Legolas having sent a request to his father to be allowed to stay longer than originally planned.

Given the circumstances, King Thranduil had been most understanding. Elrond had pushed down his misgivings and assigned the human a more or less permanent position on the twins' patrol. Permanent based on how many injuries the twins and Elrond could endure the human acquiring. He had earned the right.

"Ada?" Elladan's voice called him back to the present.

"Yes, iôn nîn?"

"Why you, Ada? Was it because of Vilya?"

"Mithrandir is investigating, Elladan, but we may never know. I would advise each of you to accept that. I have my sons, all of them…" His smile included Legolas who smiled in return. "…here with me. I am able to touch your minds and spirits again…Yes, Estel, yours as well. Did Mithrandir not tell you this?"

"He told me, Ada, but-"

"No buts, Estel. I am well. It is over!"

The twins echoed their father, shaking their finger at the human and speaking as one. "No buts, Estel."

The young man looked to the prince for help and found the fair elf's finger waving back and forth. "No buts, human!"

The human threw up his hands in surrender and joined in the laughter.

xxx

Far away, a long-bearded figure clothed all in white stares with fury into a globe. "Radagast…you fool! Can you do nothing right? As for you, Mithrandir, _old friend_", snarls the watcher, "a day will come when I shall see you fall!"

End

_A/N I took some liberty with the time-line. I believe canon says Estel met Gandalf after he became a ranger._


End file.
